Twins of the Death
by Alexfr36
Summary: Kasumi et Misa sont jumelles. Elles sont très proches et on toujours tout partagé. Jusqu'à l'heure et la manière de mourir. Réduites à l'état de fantômes, elles sont attaquées par des hollows. Misa est sauvée par Ichigo. Mais Kasumi n'a pas cette chance.
1. Chapter 1 : Accident mortel

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fic sur Bleach. J'en avais déjà parlé à deux-trois personnes, mais voilà enfin que je me décide à publier.**

**Attention, cette fic suit l'histoire originale, ou du moins, le début se passe en parallèle du manga. Il y a donc des risques de spoils, d'autant plus que je suis la parution hebdomadaire des scans... Bon, y aura pas grand chose de méchant, c'est juste qu'il est possible que certains personnages de l'arc en cours de parution pourraient faire leur apparition.**

**Rating M pour cause de scènes pas forcément à mettre à la portée de tous les yeux, sans parler du langage qui sera tout sauf châtié... Byakuya mis à part, bien évidemment - (lui, il va me poser problème, je le sens venir).**

**Il y aura des couples, aussi bien parmi les persos du canon que parmi les OCs, voir entre les deux, je verrai ça, mais pour le moment, j'hésite encore.**

**Je rappelle que Bleach est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo. Ses personnages et son univers ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, les jumelles, les nouveaux shinigamis et les nouveaux arrancars sont de moi.**

**Bon, ben, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre. A noté qu'il sera plus court que les autres.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un<strong>

**Accident mortel.**

Karakura, banlieue de Tokyo, Japon. C'est là que vivaient deux soeurs jumelles, Kasumi et Misa Matsuda. Des jumelles qui, sur le plan physique, se ressemblait vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau. Un peu plus d'un mètre soixante, de beaux yeux verts émeraude, de longs cheveux blonds raides, des formes bien proportionnées, bref, de quoi satisfaire les yeux (et les fantasmes) de ses messieurs.

Mais côté caractère, là, c'était une autre histoire. Car si Misa était la douceur incarnée, Kasumi (qui était l'ainée... d'une petite demie-heure) était d'un tempérament... volcanique. Et ceux qui avaient le malheur d'embêter sa soeur (et elle-même, bien entendu) le regrettait dans la seconde suivante.

Car si elle avait des natures différentes, elles n'en étaient pas moins très liées. Elle partageaient tout. Y compris le moment et la manière de mourir.

* * *

><p>C'était un jour comme les autres. Les jumelles, qui n'avaient que quatorze ans, se rendaient au collège. Elles étaient donc vêtue de leur uniforme scolaire, et leurs cheveux étaient attachés par un petit ruban de soie. Rouge pour Kasumi, qui s'était faite une "coifure à la Tifa", comme elle disait (son ruban était attaché presque au bout de ses cheveux), bleu pour Misa, qui arborait quant à elle une jolie natte.<p>

Elles marchaient dans l'un des principaux axes de la ville, où la circulation était importante, et discutaient de choses et d'autres. La conversation arriva au sujet d'un groupe de filles avec lesquelles les deux soeurs ne s'entendaient absolument pas.

- J't'assure, dit Kasumi. Si ces pouffiasses nous regardent encore de travers, je leur flanque une raclée dont elles me diront des nouvelles.

Misa tenta de calmer sa soeur.

- Allons Onee-chan, ne soit pas si dure avec elles. Je suis sûre qu'elles ne sont pas aussi détestables que tu le penses.

- Pas aussi détestables ? Tu dirais pas ça si t'avais entendu ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elles ont dit à notre sujet pas plus tard qu'hier. Les "monstres", les "clones", les "blondasses à ruban"... "Misa la carpette qui s'aplattit devant tout ce qui parle fort" et "Kasumi la cinglée qui tape comme une molasse"... Elles vont voir si je tape comme une molasse !

- Bah, ces filles ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'énerve à cause d'elle, dit Misa avec sagesse. Dépêchons-nous, plutôt, sinon, on va être en retard pour les cours.

- Quelle plaie, le collège, grogna l'ainée, qui se renfrognait et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Misa eut un petit rire. Car ce qui était drôle avec Kasumi, c'est que, même si elle détestait l'école, où elle s'ennuyait, elle était l'une des meilleures élèves de la classe, et ce, sans trop se forcer. Misa suspectait même sa soeur d'être un peu surdouée. Alors qu'elle-même devait fournir un minimum d'effort pour rester au même niveau.

- Ah, tiens, encore un fantôme, nota Kasumi.

Misa regarda la forme indistincte qui flottait à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'en revanche, Kasumi les voyait plus ou moins nettement.

- Il y en a pas mal, ces temps-ci. Surtout prêt de la clinique... Comment, déjà ?

- Kuro... Kuro... Ah, je sais plus, je sais que ça commence par Kuro mais je me souviens plus de la fin. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maman en avait parlé avec son patron, le docteur Ishida, l'autre jour. Enfin, rien de bien important.

Les deux soeurs continuèrent leur marche tranquillement, sans plus se préoccuper du spectre. Celui-ci s'était laissé distancer, mais il changea de direction et fila en quatrième vitesse, terrifié par l'inquiétante silhouette qui venait de surgir d'une ruelle juste devant lui. Un silhouette qui arborait un sourire sinistre.

Plus qu'une rue pour arriver au collège. Misa avait prit de l'avance sur sa soeur, qui s'était arrêtée devant un magasin de jeux vidéos (oui, car, bien qu'elle est une fille, elle adore les jeux vidéos, notamment les jeux de rôles à la Final Fantasy et à la Dragon Quest, et ça, il suffit de voir le nom de sa coiffure pour s'en douter).

- Ouah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont le dernier Final Fantasy ! Ah, j'viendrai l'acheter après les cours.

Lorsque Kasumi se rendit compte qu'elle était à la traine, elle se mit à courir pour rattraper son retard.

- Mimi, attends-moi !

Tandis qu'elle courait, elle croisa un homme tout vêtu de blanc. Un pantalon blanc, une veste blanche. Même ses longs cheveux étaient blancs. Seules certaines parties de son accoutrement présentaient du noir, comme ses chaussures et sa ceinture.

Alors qu'elle le croisait, elle eut une étrange impression. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour mieux l'observer, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait disparu.

S'était-il enfoncé aussi vite dans la foule ? C'était plutôt étrange. Mais Kasumi n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper d'avantage, car sa soeur l'appela.

- Onee-chan ! Dépêche-toi, on va vraiment être en retard !

- J'arrive !

Kasumi rejoignit Misa au passage clouté qui les séparait du collège. Alors qu'elles traversèrent la route, un bruit attira leur attention. Elles virent alors un camion se diriger vers elle à vive allure, ses pneus crissaient et le chauffeur appuyait sur le klaxon de toutes ses forces.

- Kasumi ?

- Misa !

L'ainée n'eut que le temps de saisir sa soeur par le bras. Elle voulait la jeter en arrière, mais c'était trop tard. Le véhicule était déjà sur elles.

Douleur.

...

Chute.

...

Bruits confus.

...

Des gens autour d'elles.

...

Ce froid qui les enveloppe.

...

Puis le noir.

...

La douleur avait cessé.

...

Elles ne ressentaient plus rien.

...

Pas même le froid.

...

Elles ouvrirent les yeux. Et là...

Elles s'aperçurent qu'elle étaient debout, serrées l'une contre l'autre, Kasumi protégeant Misa dans ses bras. Le camion était derrière elles.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'interrogea la fille au ruban bleu.

- Je sais pas, répondit Kasumi. Je croyais que le camion nous avait percuté.

- Moi aussi.

Les jumelles regardèrent en direction du camion. Elles virent alors qu'un important attroupement s'était formé devant le poids lourd.

- Attend-moi ici, dit Kasumi, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

- O... Ok.

Mais lorsque Kasumi se fut éloignée d'environ dix mètres, elle fut retenue par quelque chose qui la tirait au niveau de la poitrine. Etonnée, elle vit alors... une chaine ?

Elle se saisit de cette chaine, fixée à même son corps. Elle tira dessus, et ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur.

- Aïe ! Onee-chan, ça fait mal.

Kasumi se retourna vers Misa, et fut encore plus surprise de constater que, non seulement, sa soeur avait elle aussi une chaine à la poitrine, mais qu'en plus... leurs chaines étaient entremêlées, rattachées l'une à l'autre.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna Kasumi...

... Avant de comprendre.

- Oh non !

Suivi par Misa, elle se dirigea vers l'attroupement. Elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste avant même de voir les corps. Il avait suffi qu'elle se découvre invisible et immatérielle pour savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Un policier, visiblement sur place avant l'accident, tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les curieux. Agenouillé par terre, à côté du camion, le chauffeur se lamentait, et lâchait des "Oh mon dieu !" à tout va.

Mais ce qui frappa les jumelles, c'était ce qui se trouvait au centre du cercle formé par tous les gens qui s'étaient ainsi regroupés.

Sur la chaussée, les corps ensanglantés, brisés, de deux collégiennes aux cheveux blonds, ornés d'un ruban rouge pour l'une, et bleu pour l'autre.

Leurs corps.

...

...

...

...

...

Kasumi en resta bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. Mais elle se reprit lorsqu'elle entendit Misa avoir un haut le coeur. Vive comme l'éclair, elle prit sa soeur dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'écart de la scène.

- O... Onee-chan, murmura la plus jeune. On est... On est morte ?

Kasumi ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Si elle n'avait pas eu la vision de leurs corps allongés dans une mare de sang, elle y aurait encore moins cru. Pourtant les faits étaient là. Elles n'étaient plus que des... des...

Elle cherchait les mots pour décrire leur état quand des reniflements et des sanglots lui firent reporter son attention sur sa soeur. Misa pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Kasumi, toujours autant protectrice, reprit sa cadette dans ses bras, tout en s'étonnant qu'une âme puisse pleurer...

- Chuuut, lui souffla t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Je suis là. Je suis... là...

Mais la dure réalité de ce qui leur était arrivé la rattrapa finalement.

Oui, les âmes pouvaient pleurer. Et c'est désormais ce qu'elles étaient. De simple âmes. Des fantômes...

Alors qu'elle prenait totalement conscience de leur situation, Kasumi laissa libre cours à son propre chagrin. Et c'est de concert que les jumelles pleurèrent.

* * *

><p>Il s'éloignait à présent de la scène de l'accident. Il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps ici. Ca pourrait attirer l'attention des mauvaises personnes, et il avait bien l'intention de l'éviter à tous prix.<p>

Leurs projets en dépendaient.

Tout sourire, l'homme en blanc se rendit sur un petit parking tout proche. Là, il tendit sa main et sembla toucher un mur invisible. Une étrange porte, semblable à une inquiétante bouche, s'ouvrit dans le vide, laissant la place à un passage tout aussi étrange. Et alors qu'il traversait ce passage, l'homme frotta le petit masque noir qui ornait son front, sans se départir un seul instant de son sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p>Bon, ben voilà. J'espère que ça valait le coup. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me faire part de vos critiques.<p>

Désolé d'avance si certaines fautes m'ont échappé. Le correcteur a merdé, je sais pas pourquoi, il soulignait plus les fautes.

Le deuxième chapitre est prêt, enfin il le sera après relecture et si je me sens satisfait de ce que çà donne.

Allez, à tchao ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Courte errance

**Les fautes d'inattention... Mon pire ennemi... Encore maintenant, j'en fait plus que je ne le devrai. En plus, le correcteur d'orthographe (j'utilise Open Office) m'a traitreusement abandonné. Heureusement que y a celui du Doc Manager ^^"  
><strong>

**Bon, voici donc le chapitre deux. Je rappelle que Bleach et tout ce que M. Kubo a mis dedans son à lui et à lui seul (hélas).. Je ne faais que rajouter ma petite touche perso.**

**Bon, le début est un peu dramatique (enfin, c'est le but, et rien ne garantie que ce soit réussi), mais ça s'arrangera par la suite.**

**C'est parfois dans les ténèbres les plus noires que luit la plus vive lueur d'espoir... Ouh là, j'ai fumé quoi, encore ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux<strong>

**Courte errance.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Misa et Kasumi étaient mortes. Leurs funérailles avaient été un moment extrêmement pénible. Ca avait été un déchirement que de voir l'intense chagrin qui frappait leur famille, et leur mère fit même un malaise.

Seul manquait leur père – ainsi que tout membre de la famille paternelle. Aussi loin qu'elles s'en souvenaient, elles n'avaient jamais connu leur père. Leur mère disait qu'il était un aventurier, partie depuis longtemps et qui n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie. Pour ça, Kasumi le haïssait, quant à Misa, elle restait juste persuadée qu'il avait ses raisons. Toujours est-il que les rares fois où leur mère évoquait le sujet, elle avait un regard triste.

Beaucoup de camarades du collège étaient également présents, y compris le groupe de filles avec lesquelles Kasumi était fâchée, ce qui rendit encore plus maussade l'ainée.

Quoiqu'il en fut, les jumelles n'étaient pas restées jusqu'au bout. C'était beaucoup trop dur, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Depuis, elles erraient à travers la ville, n'ayant que l'autre pour seule attache.

Elles étaient en train de tuer le temps (sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots de mauvais goûts) dans le parc public, un endroit qu'elles avaient toujours aimé. Hanter la maison ne leur disait vraiment rien. Ca ne ferait que rendre les choses encore plus dures qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Alors elles alternaient entre les divers endroits dans lesquels elles avaient grandit et joué.

Mais au final, où qu'elles aillent, ça leur rappelait leur vie. Cette vie qu'elles avaient voulu vivre pleinement. Cette vie au cours de laquelle elles avaient établi tant de projets. Des projets qui ne verraient jamais le jour.

Elles flottaient en silence, regardant d'un oeil morne les gens autour profiter de la vie. Toutefois, Misa finit par rompre ce silence.

- Et maintenant, onee-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Mmh, se contenta de grogner Kasumi en signe d'ignorance.

- Euh... Kasumi ?

- Nnh ?

- Tu crois que... Tu crois qu'on va aller au paradis ?

Autant la question que le ton employé attirèrent l'attention de Kasumi. Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de Misa et lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Euh... Et bien... Je...

Misa hésitait. Elle avait du mal à dire ce qui la tracassait. Mais elle inspira un bon coup et dévoilà finallement sa pensée.

- Jpeurdllrenefer !

- Quoiça ? Demanda Kasumi qui n'avait absolument rien compris.

Oui, Misa était allée un peu (beaucoup ?) trop vite. Alors elle répéta.

- J'ai... J'ai peur d'aller en enfer.

Ca voix tremblait. Ses yeux verts et humides brillaient d'une lueur vraiment inquiète. Mais heureusement, Super Kasumi était là. Elle s'approcha de sa soeur et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais pourquoi on irait en enfer ?

- Ben...

- T'inquiète, Mimi. Si quelqu'un mérite bien d'aller au paradis, c'est bien toi. T'es un vrai petit ange.

Misa prit alors un air coupable, et baissa le yeux, comme si elle avait honte.

- Un ange, un ange... C'est surtout grâce à toi. Quand je... Quand je pense au nombre de fois où tu as endossé la responsabilité de mes bêtises.

- C'est normal, non ? On est jumelles, faut se serrer les coudes.

- Et puis tu as toujours prit ma défense quand on s'en prenait à moi. Quand on me volait mon goûter, tu partageais toujours le tien avec moi, quand tu ne me le donnais pas entièrement. Tu me consolais quand j'étais triste, tu me rassurais quand j'avais peur...

- Je te dis que c'est normal. En tant qu'ainée, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi.

- Justement... Si l'une de nous mérite d'être qualifiée d'ange, c'est bien toi.

Kasumi poussa un soupir amusé. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours été là pour sa soeur... Et elle avait bien l'intention d'y rester.

- Bah, t'inquiète pas, Mimi. Tiens, on va se faire une promesse : on ira ensemble au paradis. Promis ?

Misa observa sa soeur et vit son air déterminé. Un vague petit sourire revint s'installer sur les lèvres de la plus jeune.

- ... Promis.

- Et si quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire...

Kasumi fit son sourire carnassier et sadique qui en avait fait flipper plus d'un.

- ... je lui fous une de ces branlées que même ça petite môman le reconnaitra pas.

Misa eut un petit rire. C'était bien Kasumi, ça. Toujours à foncer dans le tas, quelque soit les circonstances.

Kasumi aussi rit. Elle avait atteint son objectif : rendre le sourire à sa soeur. Et bien décidée à continuer sur sa lancée, elle décida de lui changer un peu les idées. Alors elle se leva.

- Viens, dit-elle en souriant. Allons voir ailleurs si on y est. Besoin de changer d'air.

- Euh... Ok.

Elles flottaient en direction de la sortie, mais un journal par terre attira l'attention de Kasumi. Sur la page qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle put voir un article les concernant. Elle en fit aussitôt part à Misa.

- "D'après les premières analyses des enquêteurs, l'accident serait dû un une défectuosité du régulateur de vitesse, qui se serait activé de manière intempestive. Pourtant, une vérification plus poussée permet d'affirmer que le dispositif, neuf et de conception très récente, ne présente aucune anomalie visible. De plus, précise le constructeur, ce nouveau modèle de régulateur dispose de sécurités qui empêchent justement une activation non-désirée..."

Les deux soeurs échangèrent un regard. Puis Kasumi haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Bah ! Ca nous fait une belle jambe de le savoir. Au final ça change rien au fait qu'on soit mortes.

- Merci de le rappeler, marmonna Misa d'une voix triste.

- Haut les coeurs, Misa ! Rester dans notre coin à pleurer et à se lamenter sur notre sort ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... J'imagine que tu as raison. Si tu le dis...

Kasumi fit son sourire spécial "tout va bien" et Misa reprit à son tour du poil de la bête. C'est vrai, elles étaient mortes. C'est vrai, elles n'étaient plus que des fantômes errants parmi les vivants, en attendant qu'une âme charitable leur montre le chemin de l'au-delà. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier le principal : elles étaient toujours ensembles. Et elles le resteraient toujours.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient...

* * *

><p>Sept paires d'yeux malfaisants les observaient. Six appartenaient à des créatures aux allures de gros lézards. Le septième être avait plus l'air d'un gros gorille. Mais tous avaient en commun un masque blanc hideux et grotesque qui recouvrait leur tête et un trou béant qui les traversait de part en part sur la poitrine.<p>

Des hollows.

Perchés sur un bâtiment adjacent au parc, ils observaient les jumelles avec l'intérêt évident d'un prédateur pour une proie de choix.

L'un d'eux, un des "lézards", prit la parole.

- Ce sont elles ?

- Oui, répondit le gorille, qui était visiblement le leader de la "meute".

- Elles se r'ssemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, nota un autre.

- Normal : ce sont des jumelles.

- On peut les bouffer ? Demanda un troisième. Leur réïatsu a l'air délicieux.

- Seulement la plus faible. L'autre est pour moi. Et le premier qui ose poser une dent sur elle... le regrettera amèrement.

Les lézards frémirent à cette annonce. Ils savaient quie le gorille était largement capable de les écraser, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Aussi, aucun n'insista.

En revanche, l'un d'eux amena la conversation sur un autre point.

- Au fait, et pour les shinigamis ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le rouquin qui sévit dans l'coin est plutôt balèze.

- Raison d'plus pour pas trainer, répondit le gorille. Il nous reste que trente secondes avant que notre présence soit remarquée. En avant !

Et pour lancer le départ de la chasse, il poussa un sinistre hurlement venu tout droit d'outre-tombe.

Puis, les lézards se jetèrent dans le vide.

* * *

><p>Misa avait fait un bond phénoménal lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement. Kasumi, quand à elle, avait sentie son sang se glacer et son coeur rater un battement (du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle avait eu, mais vu qu'elle était morte...).<p>

- C'était quoi, ça ? S'inquiéta la plus jeune, terrifiée.

- Moi, je sais pas, répondit l'ainée. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'eux, ils savent.

Elle montra à sa soeur les six... monstres qui venaient à vive allure dans leur direction.

- C'est quoi, ces choses ? Insista la fille au ruban bleu.

- Euh... Plus tard, les questions, on s'barre !

Sage initiative, vu que les monstres semblaient bel et bien en avoir après elle. Ils galopaient parmi la foule, bousculant tout sur leur passage. Les vivants ainsi renversés s'étonnaient, vu qu'ils n'avaient à aucun moment vu ce qui les avaient poussé.

Les deux âmes errantes avaient fait volte-face, et filaient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, car, d'un regard en arrière, Kasumi vit que leurs poursuivants gagnaient inexorablement du terrain.

- Bordel ! Cracha-t-elle.

C'est là que Misa hurla. Kasumi se retourna vivement, pour voir un monstrueux gorille d'au moins trois ou quatre mètre de haut leur barrer le chemin. Kasumi remarqua le trou dans leur poitrine. Et le fait qu'ils portaient un étrange masque.

_Bizarre, ces trucs,_ pensa-t-elle. _On dirait des aliens._

Elle laissa tomber ses réflexions quand le gorille leva un de ses énormes poings. Il s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur elles. Non, pas sur elles. Sur "elle" !

- Misa !

La blonde au ruban rouge eut juste le temps de pousser sa cadette et de se reculer avant d'être fracassée par le poing du colosse. Le sol là où il avait frappé se fendit, des blocs de béton volaient en tout sens, et les gens, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passaient, fuyaient en hurlant.

Alors que le poing du monstre frappait le sol, Kasumi et Misa sentirent une intense douleur les frapper à la poitrine. Et lorsque leur agresseur releva son bras, elles virent que la chaine qui les rattachait l'une à l'autre était brisée. Loin de s'en préoccuper, Kasumi attrapa sa soeur, contourna le géant et reprit sa course.

Ce faisant, elle remarqua qu'elle allait... Comment dire ? Plus vite...

L'abominable créature se retourna et regarda ses proies s'éloigner, tandis que les lézards, qui s'étaient arrêter pour le laisser faire, reprirent la chasse, et le dépassèrent en courant. Le gorille se mit en marche, mais partit dans une autre direction.

* * *

><p>Debout au sommet d'un immeuble, il observait la scène, son éternel sourire illuminant son visage trop beau pour être honnête, ses longs cheveux argentés se soulevant au gré du vent.<p>

Montre à gousset en main, il surveillait l'écoulement du temps. Plus que cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

Ca y est. Les shinigamis doivent maintenant savoir que sept hollows affamés et en groupe sévissent à Karakura. Il rangea sa montre et commença à s'éloigner du bord quand une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Il sortit alors un mobile de la poche de son hakama puis il décrocha.

- Oui ? ... Ah, c'est toi ? Alors ? ... Bien, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha le téléphone puis ouvrit un garganta et s'engagea dedans. Et tandis qu'il traversait le passage, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent frotta à nouveau le petit masque noir qui ornait son front, son grand sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Un autre téléphone sonna dans un autre coin de la ville. Une fille brune de petite taille le prit et regarda ce qu'il disait. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux horrifiés.<p>

- Ichigo ! S'écria-t-elle. On a un problème !

* * *

><p>Kasumi courait, plus vite qu'elle l'avait jamais put. A ses côtés, Misa, qui avait décidé de ne pas être un poids pour sa soeur, s'était elle aussi mise à courir. Et sur le plan vitesse, elle égalait pratiquement sa soeur.<p>

Toutefois, les lézards étaient un peu plus rapide qu'elles. Et ça, c'était vraiment pas bon. Parce qu'ils allaient pas tarder à les rattraper. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que ces saletés s'occupaient de personnes d'autres qu'elles. Galère !

Kasumi réfléchit à toute vitesse. Et cette seule idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Misa ! On se sépare !

- Quoi ?

La blonde au ruban bleu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kasumi parlait de... se séparer ?

Son ainée estima nécessaire de se justifier, puisqu'elle ajouta :

- J'vais tâcher d'les attirer ! Toi, fais profile bas et file au terrain vague !

- ... Ok, répondit Misa, même si elle doutait que ce soit suffisant.

- On s'retrouve là-bas !

Kasumi s'arrêta, tandis que sa soeur se jeta dans une petite rue latérale. La fille au ruban rouge fit alors quelque chose de complétement stupide. Elle fonça vers les monstres qui les suivaient. Elle prit son élan et se jeta, poings en avant, sur le masque du premier. Elle mit toute sa rage et tout son désir de protéger sa soeur dans ce coup.

Tant et si bien que le masque du monstre se fendilla, et le blessé poussa un hurlement de douleur... Ou peut-être était-ce de la colère ? En tout cas, surpris, les bêtes stoppèrent. Sauf deux, qui se lancèrent à la poursuite de Misa.

- Mimi ! S'exclama Kasumi.

Mais les autres reptiliens ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de souffler, et semblaient bien décidé à la bouffer. Chose qu'elle n'était pas prête d'accepter. Esquivant les mâchoires, les griffes et les queues des quatre monstres, elle parvint à sortir du centre du groupe, et reprit la fuite en sens inverse. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'absence du gorille, qui n'avait certainement pas abandonné comme ça. Elle eut alors peur pour Misa, et pria de toute son âme que sa soeur s'en sorte aussi saine et sauve qu'il était possible à un fantôme de l'être.

* * *

><p>Misa était presque arrivée au terrain vague. Mais malheureusement, ses deux poursuivants la bloquèrent dans une ruelle déserte, arrachant à la jeune fille une plainte désespérée. Mais alors que les deux prédateurs s'approchaient doucement, et que l'âme errante tournait la tête en tout sens, à la recherche d'une issue, un miracle se produisit.<p>

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années se jeta sur l'une des bêtes cauchemardesque. Il avait des cheveux roux en bataille, et un regard affreusement sérieux. Le plus marquant, c'est qu'il portait un kimono noir et un sabre aussi grand que lui.

Le rouquin taillada le masque de sa cible, si profondément que le monstre, dans un cri d'agonie, se laissa tomber au sol, puis disparut, réduis en poussière. A ce moment-là, Misa eut l'impression qu'un homme était brièvement apparu à la place du monstre, juste avant de se dissiper.

L'adolescent se tourna vers le second monstre, lequel ne se faisait pas fier. Néanmoins, il se ramassa sur lui-même, puis... Il prit la fuite ?

Remarquez, vu le sort qu'avait subit son compagnon, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il fallait croire que le rouquin était sacrément fort, et qu'il avait l'habitude de combattre ces choses.

Tandis que Misa réfléchissait à la question, et que le jeune homme rattrapait et abattait la bête, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de la blonde.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Tant de question se bousculaient dans la tête de Misa. Des questions auxquelles elle aurait aimé avoir des réponses. Mais elle avait une autre priorité.

- Ma soeur ! Elle est aussi poursuivie ! Faut aller la sauver ! Vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le roux.

La brune regarda son téléphone et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Ichigo, il y a d'autres hollows pas loin. Si j'en crois cette fille, ils en ont après sa soeur.

- Alors allons-y vite.

* * *

><p>Elle avait réussi à les semer. Adossée à une palissade, elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.<p>

...

Mais elle était morte ! Comment pouvait-elle être fatiguée vu qu'elle était morte ?

- C'est à cause de ton réïatsu.

Elle sursauta, s'écarta de la palissade et fit volte-face. Le monstrueux gorille l'observait de ses yeux jaunes qui brillaient dans les orbites creuses de son masque blanc. Il était accoudé à la palissade, et ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer pour le moment. Etrange quand on sait qu'il avait essayé de fracasser le crâne de sa soeur pas plus tard qu'il y a un quart d'heure.

Kasumi fixa "l'alien", plus curieuse qu'effrayée. Elle n'avait pas spécialement compris de quoi il avait parlé.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, vous avez bien dit "réïatsu" ? Kézako ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ben voilà qu'elle lui faisait la causette, à présent.

Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner "la chose", puisqu'elle lui répondit.

- Le réïatsu est l'énergie spirituelle qui anime chaque âme sur ce monde. La plupart du temps, une âme n'a que le strict nécessaire pour pouvoir se mouvoir. Et ce dans des limites similaires à quand elle était vivante. Mais certaines âmes ont une plus grande dose de réïatsu, ce qui leur permet d'avoir des capacités et des pouvoirs hors du commun. Et toi, il s'avère que tu rentre dans cette catégorie. Ta soeur aussi, mais à un niveau légèrement plus faible.

Kasumi se mordit la lèvre. Bordel, elle avait presque réussi à oublier Misa. Elle devait partir et rejoindre sa soeur. Mais la curiosité l'emporta, et elle voulut pousser son interrogatoire plus loin.

- T'es quoi exactement ? J'imagine que ton réïatsu à toi est au-dessus de la moyenne ?

- J'suis un hollow. Une entité spirituelle qui se nourrit d'âme. Et là, tu vois... J'ai bien envie d'te bouffer parce que ton âme a l'air d'avoir un sacré bon goût. Une saveur... unique.

La bête s'approcha du fantôme en se léchant les babines avec sa grande langue dégoulinante de bave. A ce spectacle, Kasumi eut un frisson de dégoût.

- Nan merci, sans façon, dit Kasumi, paniquée, en reprenant sa course. En plus, j'ai rendez-vous ailleurs !

Dés qu'elle les avait vu, elle s'était doutée que ces créatures n'étaient pas là pour faire ami-ami. Mais quand un monstre de quatre mètres de haut, aux allures de gorilles et avec une tête de gargouille vous dit qu'il veut vous bouffer, vous avez vraiment pas envie de faire ami-ami. Aussi, vu que Kasumi tenait plus à sa vie... oui, le terme est mal choisi. Disons plutôt à son âme, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais le hollow ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

- Allez, quoi, laisse-toi faire ! Ca fait pas mal... Ou alors juste un tout p'tit peu...

- Même pas dans tes rêves ! Répondit l'humaine qui commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de cette course-poursuite digne de Benny Hill. Sentiment accru par l'arrivé des quatre lézards qui tentèrent de la coincer. Mais elle les surprit et sauta par dessus la palissade.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ils peuvent pas m'laisser un peu de repos ?

- Tu sais, insista le gorille, si tu me laisse te manger bien sagement, je pourrai te faire ressentir tout un tas de choses super excitantes.

- Keuwah ? Mais on dirait que tu veux m'violer, là ! Ah ! Ca m'fais penser que j'suis morte vierge, en plus... Bah, c'est pas comme si j'étais pressée de... Et m...

Un autre hollow venait d'apparaitre juste devant elle, la gueule grande ouverte, bien décidé à s'offrir un petit gueuleton. Mais le gorille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- J'ai dit que cette âme est à moi !

Le hollow sauta sur le nouvel arrivant, et un combat s'engagea entre les deux monstres. Les lézards, quant à eux, poursuivaient toujours l'humaine, qui sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps. Mais sa chance lui sourit soudainement.

Un gars avec des cheveux oranges comme elle n'en avait jamais vu fit son apparition devant elle. Il tendit un énorme sabre et fixait les bêtes qui s'arrêtèrent soudainement, visiblement inquiétées par sa présence. Kasumi fut également surprise, mais elle avait le sentiment que ce type était un allié. Chose qu'il confirma aussitôt lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

- Tu dois être Kasumi ? Ta soeur t'attend au terrain vague. Vas-y vite.

- Et toi ?

- J'm'occupe de ces gars-là.

Le rouquin sourit et fonça sur les hollows. Il en avait déjà tué deux lorsque la jeune blonde décida de rejoindre sa soeur. Elle l'a trouva en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur, Misa lui fit signe.

- Onee-chan ! Ici !

Kasumi se sentie soulagée. Sa petite soeur allait bien, et c'était le principal. La brune fit signe elle aussi, mais c'était au rouquin qui venait de la dépasser.

- Alors, Ichigo ? Tu t'en es bien sortie ?

- Ouais, mais j'ai eu que les lézards. Le gorille s'est barré après avoir régler son compte à un autre qui venait juste d'apparaitre.

- Misa, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Kasumi à sa soeur qui venait vers elle.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la ques... Onee-chan !

Une énorme main noire attrapa Kasumi par la taille et la souleva, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- Ichigo ! S'exclama la brune.

- Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! Fit le roux en brandissant son sabre et en fonçant vers le monstre.

- Trop tard, dit ce dernier d'un ton moqueur.

Kasumi tendit ses mains vers sa soeur. Misa essaya de la rattraper, mais c'était bel et bien trop tard.

- Kasumi !

- Misa !

...

...

...

...

C'est comme si le temps ralentissait...

Comme si chaque seconde devenait une minute...

Le rouquin en kimono prit son élan, brandit son arme, et bondit vers le monstre. Mais celui-ci disparut, emportant sa proie avec lui.

Lorsqu'il atterrit, ce fut sur le sol, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le hollow à peine une seconde avant.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les lieux. Un silence qu'un cri plein de douleur et de désespoir déchira soudainement.

- KASUMIIIII !

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois-ci, mais le chapitre trois est presque prêt. Juste à vérifier deux-trois bricoles et je le publie.<p>

Allez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

See you soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Cauchemar

**Voici le troisième chapitre. **

**Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur avis, c'est à dire (pour le moment) Caelahnn et Axel Gabriel (c'est à dire pas grand monde ^^" ). Enfin, pas grave, ce n'est que le début.**

**Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo. Est-il nécessaire de le rappeler ?**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquilou pépère ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois<strong>

**Cauchemar**

Misa était prostrée. Ichigo en avait les yeux exorbités, quant à la brune, elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut la blonde qui parla la première.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que... est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Elle pleurait et tapait du poing sur le sol. Elle refusait catégoriquement de croire ce qui s'était passé, pourtant juste sous ses yeux.

- POURQUOI ?

Le rouquin finit par réagir et se tourna vers son amie.

- Rukia ! Faut qu'on aille la sauver !

Mais Rukia lui lança un air navré, et hocha négativement de la tête avec une expression d'impuissance peinte sur son visage.

- Impossible... Il l'a emmené avec lui... dans le monde des hollows...

- Et alors ? C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'aller...

- Ichigo ! S'écria Rukia. Je te dis que c'est impossible ! Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y aller. Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'as aucunement le niveau pour y survivre.

Ichigo regarda son amie avec surprise. L'air si sérieux qu'elle arborait en cet instant lui prouvait qu'elle ne disait pas n'importe quoi. Afin d'achever de le convaincre, la petite brune poursuivit.

- Crois-moi, dit-elle d'un ton triste en s'approchant de la blonde. Il y a là-bas des créatures pire que les hollows que tu as affronté jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'accroupit près de la jeune âme éplorée tout en jetant un dernier regard au shinigami roux.

- Bien pire...

Puis elle prit Misa dans ses bras, et la serra dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. La jeune fille ne pouvait quant à elle faire cesser ses larmes de couler, bien que ce soit en train de se calmer.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça lui arrive... à elle ?

- Je suis désolé, dit Rukia qui la regardait d'un air compatissant. . Sincèrement. Mais te mettre dans cet état ne la fera pas revenir.

- Kasumi... Elle a toujours pris ma défense. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. J'arrive pas à croire que... que...

Elle ne put non plus empêcher les larmes de recommencer à couler de plus belle. Il lui fallut un petit instant pour se reprendre.

- Mais c'est vrai que... que c'est une battante... Elle a... elle leur a fait face et elle... Elle a même... cassé le masque d'un des... d'un de ces monstres.

- C'est vrai, fit remarquer Ichigo. Y en avait un dont le masque était abimé.

- Pour arriver à faire ça, il faut un réïatsu digne d'un shinigami. Écoute... Misa, c'est bien ça ?

La blonde acquiesça. Rukia lui jeta un regard navré, puis se releva.

- Ta sœur.. a des chances de s'en sortir.

Misa observa attentivement le visage de la brunette, cherchant à savoir si elle lui mentait ou non. A priori, ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, un vain espoir naquit dans le cœur du fantôme.

- Comment ?

- Elle... elle peut devenir... un hollow.

- Un de ces monstres ? S'étonna Misa, écœurée par l'idée.

- Oui, répliqua précipitamment la brune, mais il suffit qu'un shinigami l'abatte avec son sabre pour purifier son âme, et l'envoyer au paradis. Ne t'en fais pas. Tôt ou tard, je suis certaine que ta sœur te rejoindra là-bas.

Ichigo lança un regard surpris à son amie. Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, mais il préféra ne rien dire. La petite blonde, quant à elle, parvint finalement à se relever.

- Mais... Commença-t-elle. Mais on s'était promis d'y aller ensemble.

Rukia secoua la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

- Si tu restes ici à te torturer l'esprit, tu deviendras toi aussi un de ces mangeurs d'âmes. Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras bien à Soul Society. Et je suis certaine que ta sœur t'y rejoindra vite.

- Mouais, marmonna le shinigami aux cheveux oranges, sceptique.

La blonde jeta un dernier regard à l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur un instant plus tôt. Puis elle inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers ses deux sauveurs.

_Kasumi_, pensa-t-elle. _Je... Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi... de ne pas t'attendre..._

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle tristement. Et puis... j'imagine que... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Rukia la prit par l'épaule et l'approcha du roux.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Procédons à l'enterrement de l'âme.

* * *

><p>Une haute silhouette noire.<p>

Perchée sur un toit, au bord du vide.

Une bonne dizaine de mètres de chute libre.

Moins d'un pas à faire pour tomber.

Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas.

Il était déjà mort. Depuis... Si longtemps.

Tellement de temps qu'il en avait presque perdu le compte.

Sa main gauche était posée sur la garde d'une épée de style Europe médiévale accrochée à sa ceinture.

Ses vêtements étaient noirs. Un pantalon bouffant, une paire de bottes en cuir, une chemise en soie et un grand manteau de cuir. Sa chemise entrouverte laissait voir ce qui semblait être un trou le traversant de part en part au niveau de sa poitrine musclée.

Et il avait sur la tête un masque noir comme une nuit sans lune. Un masque semblable à un heaume de chevalier, avec une paire de cornes recourbées comme celles d'un bélier, et une autre paire dressée vers l'avant telle celles d'un taureau.

Et dans l'ombre de ce casque, ses petits yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

Il observa l'âme se faire envoyer par le shinigami vers l'au-delà. Il observa l'endroit où le hollow avait disparu avec sa proie.

Et c'est alors que ses lèvres, entourées par une longue barbe et de grandes moustaches blanches, remuèrent.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Aaron.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il fit volte-face en faisant voler les pans de son manteau.

Puis il disparut dans un garganta.

* * *

><p>Ichigo regarda le papillon noir prendre son envol, puis il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le petit insecte ne soit plus visible. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser à Rukia la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.<p>

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Cette fille ? Le fait qu'elle puisse se transformer en hollow et se faire abattre par un shinigami pour ensuite être envoyer à Soul Society ?

Rukia ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant elle-même à la question. Mais quand elle eut fait un peu le ménage dans ses idées, elle finit par donner à son compagnon le fond de sa pensée.

- Les chances pour que ça arrive sont élevées, mais il y a aussi des chances pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle peut se faire manger par un autre hollow. Ou être détruit par... autre chose...

- Comme ?

Aussitôt, l'image d'une silhouette gigantesque s'imposa à l'esprit de la petite brune. Mais préférant ne pas en parler, elle décida d'éluder la question.

- Bah, de toute façon, il est peu probable que tu aies à faire face à ce genre d'adversaire, donc, pas besoin de t'ennuyer avec ça.

Puis elle rajouta pour elle-même :

- Et il y a certainement d'autres choses que je n'imagine pas moi-même, alors...

La petite brune quitta le terrain vague, suivie par Ichigo, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais une sonnerie annonçant la venue d'un nouveau hollow se fit entendre, et ils n'eurent plus jamais l'occasion de revenir sur le sujet.

* * *

><p>- Lâche-moi, stupide alien de mes deux ! Lâche-moi tout d'suite ou j'te bute !<p>

- J't'ai d'jà dit qu'j'étais un hollow, et toi, t'es mon p'tain d'casse-croûte, alors tu t'la fermes avant que j't'arrache la langue et que j'te la fasse bouffer, et sans vinaigrette !

- Vas t'faire foutre, face de pet, j'ai pas l'intention d'finir dans ton estomac ! Lâche-moi, putain de m...

Le hollow-gorille tenait toujours sa proie dans sa grosse main griffue, mais ladite proie commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs à beugler comme ça. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient le lâcher, et n'avait pas encore achever la jeune âme que grâce à un excellent contrôle de soi. Soudain, il eut une bonne idée.

Tant qu'à faire, autant s'amuser un peu... Et puis ça lui ferait les pieds, à cette grande gueule...

Il consentit donc à lâcher Kasumi, qui atterrit brutalement sur le sable en lâchant un « Ouch ! » sonore.

- Ah bah quand même, cracha t-elle en se frottant le bas du dos. Tu vois, tronche de cake, c'était pas compliqué.

- Cours, fit le hollow.

- Quoi ? demanda la blonde.

- J'ai dis cours.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- On va jouer à un jeu, fit le hollow d'un ton sadique qui ne plut pas à l'humaine.

_Allons bon, on se croirait dans « Saw », maintenant._

Le hollow commença alors ses explications.

- Tu vas courir. Je te laisserai vingt secondes d'avance, puis je me lancerai à ta poursuite. Ça n'en rendra mon repas que plus appréciable.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Spèce de sadique, tu crois pas que j'vais jouer ton p'tain d'jeu juste pour te faire plaisir ?

Le hollow poussa un soupir désolé, et leva son énorme poing.

- Tant pis, je saute direct à la case « repas ».

Il abattit son poing sur la jeune fille, qui ne l'évita que de justesse, avant de se mettre à courir.

- Bordel ! Finalement, il a réussi à me faire courir, ce con !

Le hollow éclata de rire, et commença à compter.

- Un... Deux... Trois... Qua...

D'autres hollows, cinq pour être exact, surgirent de derrière une dune, avec de toute évidence l'intention de s'offrir un petit gueuleton... avec bien évidemment Kasumi dans le rôle du gueuleton.

- Bon sang, fit la blonde avant de pousser un juron plus corsé.

Heureusement, le gorille vint à son secours. Pas par esprit chevaleresque, mais plus par intérêt personnel.

- Eh, j'ai déjà dit que cette âme était à moi !

- Y a pas ton nom marqué d'ssus, objecta un des nouveaux venus.

- Ouais, ajouta un autre. Elle est au premier qui la croque.

- Et c'est moi, affirma un hollow à l'allure arachide en se jetant sur la fille...

… avant d'être écrasé par le gorille, furieux.

- Si vous la voulez, faudra m'passer sur le corps !

- On va s'gêner, cracha un des intrus.

Puis les quatre hollows survivants se jetèrent sur le gorille, et s'ensuivit une rude bataille qui vira rapidement au statut-quo vu que l'un des camps avait la taille et la force alors que l'autre avait l'avantage du nombre.

Voyant là sa chance, Kasumi n'attendit pas le résultat du match et fila ventre à terre le plus loin possible. Elle était déjà loin quand le gorille parvint à fracasser le crâne d'un de ses assaillants. Petit à petit, il parvint à s'en défaire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un, qui commença à battre en retraite lorsqu'il vit ses camarades disparaître l'un après l'autre en un nuage de poussière. Le gorille ne se préoccupa alors pas de lui et observa la direction dans laquelle la jeune fille s'était enfuie.

- Bah voilà, elle s'est barrée... Quel gâchis... J'aurais bien aimé la manger...

- Mais tu te serais attiré ma colère si tu l'avais fait, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le survivant du groupe se retourna vers l'être qui se trouvait derrière lui, et qui venait juste de parler. Il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler ni de s'étonner de sa présence ici alors qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie, car un rayon d'énergie mauve le frappa de plein fouet, le désintégrant sur le coup. Le gorille, quant à lui, déglutit péniblement.

Le nouvel arrivant avait une forme humaine, et il était vêtue de blanc, avec, ça et là, un peu de noir. Dont le bout de masque qui ornait son front, tel un loup de carnaval. Il avait également de longs cheveux argentés et affichait un sourire sinistre, bien que d'apparence joyeuse.

L'arrancar s'approcha du gorille d'une démarche tranquille, fixant lui aussi la direction dans laquelle l'humaine était partie.

- Alors, fit-il, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Oui, seigneur Weiss, pardonnez-moi, seigneur Weiss, répondit le gorille en se tassant.

La pression spirituelle de l'arrancar se faisait écrasante, et le hollow n'en menait pas large. S'il était capable d'affronter de puissants adversaires, face à un ennemi de cette trempe-là, il ne pouvait rien. Absolument rien.

- Tu ne veux pas me déplaire, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit l'être au masque noir.

- Bien sûr que non, mon seigneur, loin de moi cette idée.

- Bien, fit l'autre d'un ton satisfait. Non parce que, vois-tu, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais dû te faire souffrir mille morts avant de te tuer. Mais vu que tu t'es comporté sagement... Tu mourras vite.

- Qu...

Une salve d'énergie rouge le faucha et le fit disparaître en un rien de temps, ne laissant absolument plus aucune trace de lui. L'arrancar aux cheveux d'argent se tourna alors vers son complice.

- Eh bien, Garland, fais attention, tu as failli me toucher aussi.

Le vieillard au casque cornu et aux yeux rouges était là, au sommet d'une dune, son épée fumante à la main, et fixait l'autre d'un air peu engageant. Mais l'homme en blanc ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de rire.

- Ah, mais peut-être que c'est ce que tu voulais ? Fit-il.

Sans répondre, Garland se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Mais Weiss le rattrapa d'un sonido et se mit devant lui.

- Allons, dit-il avec son habituel sourire, ne fais pas la tête comme ça. Fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

- Je l'espère pour toi, Aaron, répondit le vieux d'un ton froid. Car dans le cas contraire, c'est tout le Hueco Mundo qui tremblera sous les coups que je te porterai.

Le chevalier rangea son arme dans son fourreau et disparut soudainement, laissant l'arrancar en blanc éclater d'un rire... démentiel.

* * *

><p>Elle courait entre les dunes, cherchant désespérément une issue de secours. Mais elle n'en trouvait pas. Par chance, son ravisseur ne semblait pas s'être lancé à sa poursuite. Elle avait bien entendu deux explosions, mais elle avait décidé que protéger sa vie avait plus d'importance que satisfaire sa curiosité.<p>

Elle escalada une haute dune, et s'y arrêta, aussi bien pour reprendre son souffle que pour voir où elle se trouvait. Et là, ce qu'elle vit lui acheva le moral.

Du sable.

Partout autour d'elle.

A perte de vue.

Et rien d'autre.

Pas de villes, ni de village, pas de montagne, ni même de point d'eau. Rien que le sable, et ça et là des arbustes morts.

- Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un cri terrible à glacer le sang au loin la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où il venait, et ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant ce qui l'avait poussé. Sous la lumière du pâle croissant de lune, elle aperçut, par-ci par là, d'autres créatures avec des masques blancs et un trou sur la poitrine. Des hollows, comme celui qui l'avait emmené ici. Et cet ici... Était-ce... l'enfer ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être l'enfer ? Si ? Mais pourtant, elle s'était promis que Misa et elle irait au paradis. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?

- Je sais, finit-elle par dire, c'est un cauchemar. Juste un abruti de cauchemar, parce que j'ai trop forcé sur la guimauve. J'vais m'réveiller, puis Misa et moi on ira à l'école, et j'me ferai engueuler par Mimi quand j'lui aurai parlé d'ce rêve à la con, et elle me dira d'manger moi d'guimauve le soir avant d'aller au lit. Voilà, c'est ça. Plus qu'à attendre la sonnerie du réveil.

Elle croisa les bras et attendit.

Une minute... Deux minutes... Dix minutes...

Il en mettait, du temps à sonner, ce satané réveil... Eeeuuuhhh... Elle l'avait allumé, au moins ? Ah, oui, c'était Misa qui l'avait allumé, parce que, elle, elle avait tendance à l'oublier. Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Une ombre rapidement passa au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête au ciel et vit juste à temps l'énorme chose ailée qui lui tombait dessus. Elle ne l'esquiva que de justesse, mais ne put empêcher les serres du monstres de lui entailler un peu l'épaule. La douleur lui rappela que, malheureusement, ce n'était pas un rêve. Et si cette chose la mangeait, elle ne se réveillerai pas en sursaut dans son lit en maudissant sa gourmandise.

Alors elle fit la seule chose censée qu'elle pouvait faire : courir.

D'autres monstres se dirigeaient vers elle. Tant et si bien que sa seule option fut de se glisser dans un énorme buisson épineux, qui s'avéra en fait être une formation de quartz. Les hollows étant trop gros pour passer, ils ne purent qu'établir le siège de la formation. Mais ça ne dura pas, puisque au bout de dix secondes, ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux.

Tandis que les bruits de lutte, et d'autres qu'elle préféra ignorer, retentissaient autour d'elle, Kasumi mit sa tête entre ses genoux et se mit à pleurer.

- Misa... Papa, maman... quelqu'un... Pitié, sortez-moi de là...

* * *

><p>C'est hagard, les yeux débordants de larmes, que Misa errait sans but entre les vieilles bâtisses. Elle avait espéré que le passage dans l'au-delà lui permettrait de se défaire de son chagrin, mais il n'en fut rien. La perte de sa sœur continuait de l'écraser.<p>

On l'avait envoyée dans un quartier plutôt tranquille, mais elle s'en moquait. Ce qui l'entourait ne l'intéressait pas. Seule comptait sa tristesse. Tristesse qui occupait tout son esprit, qui occultait toute pensée cohérente.

A tel point qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise par terre, même lorsqu'une voix masculine la prévint sèchement de faire plus attention.

Voix qui lui demanda ensuite d'un ton plus doux si tout allait bien. Mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. Alors, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, une paire de bras la souleva avec douceur et l'emporta vers un lieu qui lui importait peu.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça tient la route.<p>

Sur ce, bonne continuation, la suite ne tardera pas.

A plus ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Tourner la page

**Salut à tous, désolé pour l'attente. Voici le chapitre 4 (enfin XD).**

**Les jumelles sont donc chacune dans un monde différent, reste à voir comment elles vont s'y adapter.**

**Je rappelle que Bleach, son univers et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo, je ne fais qui inclure mes OCs et y foutre un bazar monstre, nyark nyark nyark ! *rire sadique***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre<strong>

**Tourner la page**

Il faisait nuit. Elle était au sommet d'une colline. Un cerisier en fleur se dressait fièrement au sommet. Le vent secouait doucement ses branches, tandis que, dans le ciel sans nuages, un pâle croissant de lune brillait de mille feux. Tout paraissait si, paisible. Elle regardait fixement le cerisier, duquel se dégageait une grâce et une aura puissante et douce à la fois. Elle se sentait en paix, en sécurité.

Soudain, de grandes flammes rouges apparurent ça et là autour de la colline. Elle aperçut des silhouettes indistinctes se battre. Elle entendait les sabres s'entrechoquer, les sorts fuser.

Puis son attention fut attirée par quelque chose d'inquiétant. Une ombre menaçante avait masqué la lumière de la lune. Elle leva les yeux vers la source de cette ombre, et vit une chose ailée, aussi noir que la nuit, fondre vers le sol.

La créature noire, entourée d'une nappe d'ombre, se posa au sol au pied de la colline, provoquant une violente onde de choc. Le sol éclata même sous l'impact d'une grande violence. A la proximité de cette menace, le cerisier bougea ses branches, faisant tomber ses pétales. Mais au lieu de chuter au sol, ils s'envolèrent, comme portés par le vent, en une énorme masse rose. Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ombre, qui l'esquiva sans peine. Le nuage suivait sa proie, mais à chaque fois, la créature disparaissait avant de reparaître ailleurs. Puis arriva un moment où la chose cessa son petit jeu et fonça à vive allure à la rencontre des pétales de fleurs roses.

Le nuage de pétales fut aisément repoussé par l'être noir, qui fonça toutes griffes dehors vers l'arbre. Elle porta un premier coup à l'arbre, dont le tronc se fendilla dangereusement. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour intervenir. Elle dégaina son sabre et s'interposa entre le cerisier et la bête ailée alors que celle-ci s'était reculée pour mieux foncer. La créature d'ombre eut un moment d'hésitation face à ce nouvel obstacle, puis stoppa sa course. C'est alors qu'elle put voir le visage de son adversaire.

- Toi... Tu es ...

- DEBOUT LA-D'DANS !

Elle fit un bond prodigieux dans son futon, persuadée que la fin du monde venait d'arriver. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et nul doute qu'elle serait morte d'une crise cardiaque... si elle n'était pas déjà morte. Puis, elle reprit ses esprits, et constata qu'elle avait été victime de l'attaque « super réveil-matin de la mort », attaque qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, à cause du fait que ça la réveillait toujours de la même façon.

C'est donc passablement en rogne que la blonde s'assit dans sa couche avant d'envoyer balader l'intrus avec un redoutable Misa-Punch bien placé.

- Nan, mais t'es malade ? Je vais t'apprendre à réveiller les gens comme ça, Tsuna.

Ledit Tsuna, un gamin de douze-treize ans, du moins en apparence, se releva tant bien que mal. Ceci fait, il arbora un sourire victorieux en se passant la main dans ses cheveux châtains en bataille, puis il pointa son pouce en l'air en lâchant un « Victoire ! »... avant de tomber au sol, terrassé par l'attaque.

- Comment ça, victoire ? Demanda Misa.

- Ben j'ai réussi à te réveiller.

- J'avais pas besoin de ça, je te signale. J'étais en train de me réveiller doucement quand tu es arrivé comme une tornade.

- Mais ouais, marmotte, c'est ça, j'te crois, fit le garçon d'un air peu convaincu en se relevant. En attendant, j'te signale qu'il est sept heures passées et que les autres sont presque prêts.

Pour la blonde, ce fut une illumination.

- Aahh ! L'académie ! J'vais être en r'tard !

Et ce fut une tornade blonde – et extrêmement pressée qui frôla le jeune homme et manqua de l'envoyer contre le mur. Malgré ça, Tsuna ne put réprimer un petit rire.

- Et dire qu'il y a à peine un mois, c'était impossible d'avoir la moindre réaction de sa part...

Misa Matsuda, morte depuis un mois et deux semaines environ, vivait désormais dans le seizième district de Rukongaï, à Soul Society. Au début, c'était très dur pour elle, car ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur Kasumi l'avait profondément bouleversé. Mais elle avait rencontré des gens qui l'avait recueilli et qui lui avait redonné peu à peu goût à la vie. Oh, ça n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Mais à force, Misa avait réussi à tourner la page. Et à recommencer à vivre.

Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille, et aussi de nouvelles ambitions. De son vivant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle ferait plus tard. Mais là, elle s'était trouvée un but : devenir shinigami. Pour empêcher que d'autre qu'elle et sa sœur ne subisse ce genre de drame... et peut-être aussi pour pouvoir retrouver elle-même Kasumi.

Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'elle soit prête. Chose qui lui prit, par miracle, seulement cinq minutes chrono en main, depuis son entrée dans la salle de bain jusqu'à sa sortie, habillée et coiffée, de sa chambre (en passant par le moment où elle avait viré Tsuna qui lézardait sur son futon à grand coup de pied dans le train).

Elle entra dans la salle à manger tout en nouant son ruban bleu dans ses cheveux coiffés en une natte qui lui tombait jusqu'en bas du dos. Une vieille dame s'activait joyeusement aux fourneaux.

- Obâsan, je suis là ! S'exclama Misa.

- Ah, enfin, tu es réveillée, remarqua la grand-mère en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Dépêche-toi, les autres t'attendent dehors.

Elle montra un bol fumant à la jeune fille qui se jeta sur le riz tout chaud.

Alors qu'elle avalait sa dernière cuillère, une voix retentit dans son dos.

- Bah alors, la gamine, t'as pas encore fini ?

- Qui c'est que tu traite de gamine, Hiro ? Râla la blonde.

Elle s'était levée et tournée pour faire face à un grand brun aux cheveux en pique et aux yeux marrons. Hiro lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux et lui frotta la tête.

- Ah, nan ! Arrête ça, j'vais être toute décoiffée !

- Ah, les filles, fit un autre garçon tandis que Hiro éclatait de rire.

Le second garçon du groupe était très grand et très musclé. Il avait des cheveux gris coiffés en brosse et des yeux d'un bleu délavé. Il était suivit par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux presque rouges. Celle-ci tiqua à la remarque du baraqué.

- Tu as quelque chose contre les filles, Kyojin ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton calme mais menaçant.

- N... Non, non, aucun, Aya-san, aucun.

Kyojin se fit tout petit tandis que la jeune femme, pourtant pas bien grande, fit volte-face et ressortit, aussitôt suivi par Misa. Hiro, quant à lui, écoutait Tsuna qui lui décrivait le réveil en fanfare dont il avait gratifié la blonde.

- J'ai quand même cru que ma dernière heure était venue, avoua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Ça aurait été pire si tu ne l'avais pas réveillé, lui assura son ami. Devenir shinigami lui tient autant à cœur qu'à nous.

Toute la petite famille se retrouva dehors. La grand-mère faisait quelques dernières recommandations, tandis que Tsuna faisait le pitre. Puis les quatre jeunes gens partirent, saluant les deux autres qui restèrent.

- Au revoir, obâsan, au revoir Tsuna ! Fit Misa.

- A ce soir ! fit Tsuna. Et bonne chance pour le concours !

- Ah, voilà que j'ai le trac, maintenant, marmonna la blonde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hiro, tout se passera bien.

La jeune blonde regarda son ami d'un air crispé, mais le sourire que le brun lui adressa parvint à la détendre un peu. Puis Aya et Misa engagèrent la conversation, discutant de comment le concours allait se présenter. Hiro les observa en silence, et se rappela le jour où il avait rencontré la blonde.

**Flashback : quarante-cinq jours plus tôt.**

Hiro revenait de sa promenade habituelle. Mais il n'avait pas pût en profiter pleinement, à cause de cet abruti de Ganju Shiba et de sa bande de vauriens qui étaient venus rôder dans le coin. Franchement, cette manie de jouer les gros bras était bien l'une des rares choses qui l'énervaient. Sans parler de cette haine inexpliquée pour les shinigamis. Et puis, franchement, chevaucher des cochons... Ridicule.

C'est donc passablement en rogne qu'il rentrait chez lui, bien décidé à passer ses nerfs sur Kyojin. Bon, son ami n'avait rien fait, mais costaud comme il était, il tiendrait le coup durant un bon petit duel comme il les aimait. Et le perdant irait chercher un peu d'alcool à boire.

Cette pensée agréable ne l'avait pas encore totalement apaisé lorsqu'il rentra dans quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, tombée à terre lors de l'impact.

- Eh, faites attention, râla Hiro plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi acerbe, surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état émotionnelle de la demoiselle. Il ne put alors empêcher son côté bon samaritain de reprendre le dessus.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille le regardait sans vraiment le voir, les yeux pleins de larmes, et était comme perdue dans quelque terrible cauchemar. Hiro en eut alors le cœur serré. Il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et l'emmena avec lui.

**Fin du flashback**

Il avait fallut à peu près deux semaines pour que Misa sorte de sa torpeur. Deux semaines durant lesquelles chacun avait été aux petits soins pour elle. Et même après, alors qu'elle se remettait du traumatisme qui l'avait frappé. Grâce à ça, Misa était redevenue une jeune fille joyeuse et souriante, bien que parfois, la tristesse et la mélancolie pointaient le bout de leur nez dans son regard, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son coin.

Hiro l'avait vu ainsi, une fois. Et ça l'avait rendu triste, lui qui s'était prit d'affection pour elle. Il l'avait rapidement adoptée, imité sans hésitation par la grand-mère, le petit Tsuna (qui était quand même deux fois plus vieux que la blonde) et Kyojin, qui, bien qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher, était un grand sensible. Même Aya, qui mettait généralement un temps fou pour sympathiser avec les étrangers, était rapidement devenue amie avec la nouvelle venue. C'est même elle qui avait encouragé la blonde à se montrer plus... énergique lorsque les choses ne lui plaisaient pas.

La surprise fut quand Misa étala Kyojin en beauté, après que celui-ci ait fait une remarque désagréable sur son habitude de se mettre ce ruban de soie bleu dans les cheveux. Tous comprirent alors que c'était un sujet sensible. Et quand ils lui demandèrent où elle avait appris à frapper comme ça, elle s'était contenté de répondre : « J'ai eu un bon professeur » avec un petit regard triste. Hiro en était venu à penser que ça avait un rapport avec l'état dans lequel elle était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais il n'eut jamais confirmation, puisque Misa ne souhaitait pas en parler.

Un jour, peut-être... Quand elle se sentirait prête.

Hiro fut tiré de ses pensées par leur arrivée devant l'Académie. Une foule d'aspirants se pressait à l'entrée, chacun étant bien déterminé à être admis dans ce prestigieux établissement qui formait les futurs soldats des treize armées de la Cour.

- Bon, ben, nota Kyojin, nous y voilà. Y a une de ces foules.

- Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, dit Aya. Personne ne résiste à la possibilité d'avoir une situation aussi aisée que celle d'un shinigami.

- Euh, Aya... Fit Misa. Tu trouves que se faire tuer par un hollow en mission, c'est enviable ?

- Eh, on n'a rien sans rien, ma chérie.

- Beaucoup de ceux présent aujourd'hui possèdent plus de réïatsu que la moyenne, expliqua Hiro à la blonde. Avec les avantages et les inconvénients que ça implique.

- Comme pouvoir utiliser le kido ou ressentir la faim, ajouta Aya pour illustrer les propos du brun.

- Et voici notre bienfaiteur, dit ce dernier en voyant approcher un shinigami au cheveux bruns gominés, qui portait des dossiers sous son bras et qui affichait un air sévère accentué par ses lunettes rectangulaires.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit le nouvel arrivant.

- Tanaka-sama, le saluèrent les deux garçons et la châtain.

Misa ne le connaissait pas, mais s'inclina néanmoins. Hiro posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde et fit les présentations.

- Tanaka-sama, voici Misa Matsuda. Elle est arrivée récemment. Misa, voici Tanaka-sama, un ami d'obâsan. C'est aussi lui qui nous fournit en vivres.

L'ami en question afficha un air un peu plus amical et salua la jeune fille.

- Je faisais partie de la famille, il y a longtemps, expliqua le shinigami. Il m'arrive de passer voir la vieille de temps en temps. Et comme je suis, entre autre, chargé de trouver des shinigamis potentiels...

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, fit Misa.

- Moi de même. Dis donc, Hiro, tu n'avais pas menti, son réïatsu m'a l'air prometteur.

- N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme aux lunettes observa attentivement Misa, jaugea ses capacités physiques et son énergie spirituelle.

- Oui, je pense qu'elle fera un bon shinigami, du moins elle en a les moyens. Après, c'est une question de volonté.

- Je veux devenir un shinigami, affirma la blonde d'un ton déterminé.

Le shinigami planta ses yeux marrons dans les émeraudes de la jeune âme. Il fit une petite moue pensive. L'intensité et la fixité de son regard mit rapidement Misa mal à l'aise, mais elle soutint son regard sans broncher.

- Pourquoi , demanda finalement Tanaka.

- Parce que... Parce que...

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle revit Kasumi, soulagée de voir sa soeur saine et sauve, se faire soudainement attrapée par la grosse main noir sortie de nul part. Elle ressentit ce même désespoir qui l'avait frappé à l'époque.

Mais elle se rappela la résolution qu'elle avait prise récemment. Et elle se dit que Kasumi ne souhaiterait pas qu'elle passe l'éternité à se morfondre comme ça.

Il était temps de tourner la page pour de bon, de cesser de crouler sous le poids du passé et d'aller de l'avant.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

- Ma jumelle a été emportée par un hollow juste sous mes yeux. Nous étions très proches toutes les deux, et ça a été... très dur.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence au sein du petit groupe. Tous regardèrent la blonde qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser submerger par le chagrin. Hiro lui posa une main sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement. Misa y puisa du réconfort et poursuivit.

- Je me suis... promis de tout faire en sorte pour que... pour que d'autres ne connaissent pas un tel sort. Je veux devenir shinigamis pour empêcher ce genre de choses de se reproduire.

Elle tut son autre objectif, consciente qu'on lui dirait immanquablement que les chances de le réaliser étaient quasiment nulles. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chose.

Les autres ne dirent toujours rien. Puis, finalement, Tanaka se décida à rompre le silence.

- Je comprends, dit-il en hochant la tête. C'est le genre d'épreuve qui ne vous laisse pas indemne. Si tu t'en sens vraiment capable, si tu es prête à aller jusqu'au bout, alors tu as ta place parmi nous.

La blonde le remercia d'un timide sourire, puis le petit groupe reprit vie.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda Kyojin, impatient.

Tanaka remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient et pointa l'accueil derrière lui.

- Normalement, les aspirants doivent se présenter là-bas. Ils sont envoyer face à un instructeur qui évalue leurs aptitudes et leurs motivations. Mais je vais vous faire une faveur, Misa-san.

Il griffonna quelques lignes sur un papier et le donna à la blonde.

- Je suis également instructeur à l'académie. Et je suis justement chargé de faire passer ces évaluations. Dans la mesure où vous m'avez déjà fait part de votre motivation, il est inutile que vous le refassiez avec mes collègues. Je vais donc faire en sorte que vous passiez l'épreuve orale avec moi.

Misa regarda le shinigami avec des yeux ronds. Puis son regard se porta sur le papier qu'elle tenait maintenant dans sa main. Papier qui disait que sa porteuse devrait passer avec l'instructeur Kenji Tanaka. Kyojin était sans voix, Hiro et Aya échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Ça va passer ? Demanda le jeune brun.

- Oui, assura l'instructeur. Apportez ça à mon collègue, là-bas, il arrangera ça.

Il fit signe au-dit collègue, qui sembla comprendre le message.

- Bah, et nous ? Demanda le colosse.

- J'imagine que vous n'aurez aucun mal à convaincre l'instructeur auquel vous aurez à faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse, fit le shinigami. On se reverra certainement plus tard.

Puis il abandonna les aspirants shinigamis et retourna à ses occupations. Avant qu'il soit trop loin, Misa s'inclina et lâcha un « Merci ! » auquel l'enseignant répondit par un bref salut de la main.

Le petit quatuor se fraya un chemin auprès du bureau de l'accueil afin de s'inscrire. L'homme qui les reçut leur donna à chacun un numéro de salle. Un pour l'épreuve écrite, un pour l'épreuve orale. Comme prévu, Misa fut envoyée pour cette dernière dans celle où officiait Tanaka.

- Vous avez de la chance, mademoiselle, dit-il. Pour que Tanaka-sama vous fasse une telle faveur, c'est que vous devez sacrément en valoir le coup. Enfin, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Suivant.

Les quatre jeunes s'écartèrent.

- Bon, ben... Commença Kyojin dans un soupir.

- Il semblerait qu'on va devoir se séparer là, continua Hiro.

- Le grand jour tant attendu est enfin là, fit pensivement Aya.

- Pourvu qu'on réussisse, pourvu qu'on réussisse, pria Misa.

- Mais bien sûr, qu'on va réussir, lui dit gentiment le brun. Après tout, c'est notre rêve à tous les quatre, et nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout pour qu'il se réalise. Faisons-nous une promesse.

Il tendit la main devant lui, imité par Kyojin et Aya. Misa, troublée par les paroles de son ami, hésita un instant avant de faire de même.

- Nous deviendrons des shinigamis, quoi qu'il en coûte, reprit Hiro.

- Aye ! Firent les autres.

Puis ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun vers la salle à laquelle ils étaient attendus.

* * *

><p>Le soir tombait sur Soul Society, et dans une certaine maison du seizième district de Rukongaï, on faisait la fête. Car les quatre compagnons avaient réussi avec brio le concours d'entrée.<p>

- A nos futurs shinigamis ! Hurlait Tsuna en brandissant son gobelet d'eau.

- C'était pas si terrible, dit Misa. Je m'attendais à plus compliqué.

- Alors, tu vois, j'te l'avais dit, fit Hiro en trinquant avec Kyojin.

- Eh, Kyojin, bois pas tout l'saké ! Grogna Aya.

- J'bois pas tout, y en a encore plein.

Le colosse était en train de se vider sa sixième bouteille.

- Vas-y mollo quand même, intervint Hiro, c'est plutôt dur de trouver du saké comme ça, dans le Rukongaï.

- Bah, j'te fais confiance pour en trouver d'autre ! S'exclama le gris, dont les joues étaient déjà bien rouges.

La fête se poursuivit ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Tsuna et Hiro chantaient et dansaient sur la table, sous les rires des autres. Kyojin les imitait, mais de sa place : la table n'aurait jamais supporté son poids. Aya et Misa riaient aux éclats, et la grand-mère tapait dans ses mains pour leur donner la mesure. Puis vint l'heure où ceux qui étaient encore en état allèrent se coucher, tandis que les autres dormaient sur place. Misa, elle, eut envie de prendre l'air. Elle laissa ses compagnons sur place et sortit de la maison.

La nuit, déjà bien avancé, était belle et douce. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel d'encre, et une douce brise chaude soufflait sur Soul Society. Misa avait détaché ses cheveux, les laissant flotter au gré du vent, tandis qu'elle serrait son ruban contre sa poitrine.

Ces pensées revinrent alors sur un sujet qui lui tenait toujours autant à cœur.

_Kasumi... Onee-chan... Que deviens-tu ?_

Elle fixait le croissant de lune dans l'espoir qu'il lui apporte une réponse.

* * *

><p>L'éternel croissant de lune éclairait de sa pâle lumière les vastes étendues désertiques du Hueco Mundo. Zigzaguant parmi les dunes, un petit hollow chassait.<p>

Il avait eu vent de l'existence d'une âme humaine perdue dans le désert. Et à ce qu'on disait, elle avait un parfum délicieux. Un morceau de choix, devenu le fantasme de tous les hollows de la région. On disait que celui qui aurait la chance de mettre la griffe dessus serait le hollow le plus heureux de cette partie du monde vide.

Lui qui avait toujours dû s'écraser devant les autres à cause de sa petite taille – car il était à peine plus grand qu'un humain – il allait être le petit verni qui allait se mettre ce mets de première catégorie sous la dent. Car il avait sentie l'odeur de cette âme. Et elle était tout prêt.

Plus qu'une dune à franchir, et, il le sentait, il atteindrait son but. Il gravit prudemment la bute de sable et se lécha les babines d'allégresse. Il arriva finalement assez haut pour pouvoir bondir d'un coup par-dessus le sommet. Alors il se tassa sur lui-même, prit son élan, et bondit.

C'est alors qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec... un hollow cinq fois plus gros que lui.

Le chasseur devenait soudainement la proie.

Le temps semblait ralentir, se distendre. Il vit les énormes mâchoires du monstre s'ouvrir devant lui. Il put le détailler rapidement alors qu'il se dirigeait inexorablement vers la gueule du gros prédateur.

Une tête triangulaire ornée d'une couronne de cornes droites pointées vers l'arrière, un corps fin et léger, taillé pour la vitesse, quatre pattes fines mais musclées, une queue terminée par une masse garnie de pointes, et une paire d'ailes membraneuses.

Un hollow volant, semblable à un dragon.

Ce qui marqua le plus le malheureux, c'est que l'odeur de l'âme humaine semblait venir du monstre. Ou plutôt, de sa crinière dorée qu'il avait aperçu derrière la couronne de cornes. Il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi, mais les redoutables mâchoires du dragon hollowesque se refermèrent sur lui, le laissant à jamais dans l'ignorance. Et alors que le gros prédateur engloutissait son petit en-cas, le bout de sa crinière blonde tomba sur le côté...

Laissant voir un petit ruban de soie rouge...

Une fois son repas engloutie, le hollow qu'était devenue Kasumi Matsuda déploya ses grandes ailes noires et prit son envol, quittant le sol en un éclair.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'enchaine avec le chapitre 5. Et oui, cadeau bonus, pour une raison que j'expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 : Le gillian et les arrancars

**Je mets donc le chapitre 5 de suite car, de un, il est prêt, de deux, je serai pas là pendant au moins une semaine et demi. Donc le chapitre 6 ne paraitra pas avant au moins deux semaines.  
><strong>

**Oui, je sais, mon rythme de parution est tellement irrégulier que ça changera pas grand chose. J'en suis désolé, mais je suis souvent pris d'un mal incurable qu'on appelle "flemmagite aiguë chronique". **

**En clair, s'il y a une chose qui me fait défaut en ce moment, c'est la motivation (pas envie de faire ci, pas envie de faire ça...). Si quelqu'un a un remède efficace contre ça, je lui en serai très reconnaissant, merci :D**

**Bleach à Kubo, toussa toussa, personnages, lieux, patati patata, OCs à moi, situation sortie de mon cerveau tout plein de vide, comme d'hab.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre cinq<strong>

**Le gillian et les arrancars**

Le canyon de granit... Un de ces rares endroits du Hueco Mundo où l'on trouvait autre chose que du sable et des arbres de quartz. C'était aussi un nid de hollows volants. Et des hollows volants, il y en avait beaucoup. Trop, diront certains.

Les parois du canyon étaient un vrai gruyère : plein de trous et de cavernes, dans lesquelles les habitants du coin vivaient, quand ils ne chassaient pas. Il y avait ça et là des corniches suffisamment larges pour laisser aux autochtones la possibilité de prendre leurs aises, en groupe ou en solo.

Un petit groupe de volatiles au masque blanc était justement en pleine conversation sur une de ces corniches.

- Eh, l'un de vous aurait pas vu cet abruti de Shrieker ? Ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu, dit un premier.

- La chauve-souris avec la langue bien pendue ? Il est certainement partie faire mu-muse avec son copain l'enfant-perruche, répondit un second.

- Vous êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna un troisième. Il s'est fait dessouder par le rouquin.

- Vraiment ? Demandèrent les deux premiers.

- Ça fait un moment déjà.

- Un rouquin, dis-tu ? Fit un quatrième hollow qui passait par là et avait entendu leur conversation.

Les autres ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Et quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait, ils eurent un sursaut.

- Ouarglah ! V'là l'Ombre ! S'écria le premier.

Il fut aussitôt saisit à la gorge par le dragon-hollow aux cheveux blonds ornés d'un ruban rouge.

- T'as dix secondes pour m'en dire plus sur ce « rouquin », sinon, j'te bouffe. Et dépêche-toi, j'commence à avoir faim.

- C'est un shinigami qui gère Karakura depuis peu. C'est qu'un gamin, mais il est trop balèze et il a un grand sabre, et des cheveux oranges... Pitié me mange pas !

L'Ombre, comme l'appelaient les autres, resta pensive quelques instants.

_Marrant, ça me rappelle quelque chose..._

Elle y réfléchit quelques instants, mais comme elle ne se souvenait pas où elle avait déjà vu ou entendu quelque chose de ce genre, elle haussa les épaules, jeta le hollow à terre et s'éloigna.

- Euh... Où tu vas ? Risqua un des mangeurs d'âmes.

L'Ombre se tourna et fixa les trois compères. Nul doute que si elle n'avait pas de masque pour le cacher, le sourire qu'elle affichait les aurait terrifiés encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Chasser. A moins que t'aies envie d'me servir de diner.

- Non, non, sans façon.

Sans rien ajouter, le dragon étendit ses ailes et décolla à fond la caisse.

- Cannibale, râla le malheureux qui avait cru mourir soit étranglé, soit dévoré.

- Ce hollow-là est vraiment cauchemardesque, marmonna un autre.

* * *

><p>Perché au sommet d'une falaise, Garland observait les hollows volant. Et plus particulièrement le dragon au ruban rouge qui s'approchait du trio de commères.<p>

- Pas le moindre menos grande ici. On va devoir chercher ailleurs.

La personne qui avait dit ça était une grande femme à la peau pâle, aux longs cheveux noirs et raides, aux yeux d'ambre, vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge, noire et or qui trainait par terre et laissait voir ses fines épaules dénudées. Son sabre était accroché à sa ceinture, et son fragment de masque entièrement noir lui cerclait le front comme un diadème.

La femme, voyant que le vieil homme ne bougeait pas d'un poil, observa à son tour la scène qui se déroulait plus bas.

- Eh ben, fit-elle. Ce hollow a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Avec de la chance, il deviendra un joli petit adjuchas. Peut-être même un vasto lorde.

Garland se contenta de pousser un léger grognement. La femme le regarda, découragée.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être bavard, quand tu t'y mets.

- Pour une spécialiste de l'assassinat, de l'espionnage et de l'infiltration, je trouve que ta langue à toi est plutôt bien pendue, Kuraïhoshi, consentit à répondre l'arrancar aux yeux rouges.

- Oh ! Eh bien, tout n'est pas perdu, à ce que je vois, fit la brune, moqueuse.

En bas, le dragon-hollow s'envola, et Garland fit volte-face, suivi par Kuraïhoshi.

- Au fait, fit cette dernière, Aaron a trouvé trois menos qui pourraient être intéressants. Il les a déjà arrancarisé.

- Quel niveau ?

- Deux sont aussi puissants que ton vieil « ami » Barragan...

- … fit Garland avec une moue dégoutée.

- … le troisième égale presque Ozras.

Le vieillard la regarda et haussa légèrement un sourcil. Celle-ci saisit le message.

- Oui, je sais, c'est rare. Jusque là, seul celui qui se fait appeler Coyote Starrk atteignait un tel niveau. Mais il semble que ce dernier s'est allié à ces trois shinigamis qui rôdent du côté de Las Noches depuis quelque temps. D'ailleurs, j'ignore encore ce qu'ils veulent, et dés qu'on aura fini notre mission, je retournerai là-bas pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

- Alors ne trainons pas.

Les deux arrancars au masque noir disparurent d'un coup de sonido.

* * *

><p>Elle aimait voler. Voir l'immensité de Hueco Mundo s'étendre devant elle depuis les cieux. Sentir le vent froid sur son masque. Sentir ses cheveux flotter derrière sa tête.<p>

L'avantage de voler, c'est que le nombre de prédateur est plus limité qu'en bas. Mieux, ceux qui restaient cloués au sol devenaient des proies faciles.

Deux mois et demi qu'elle était là, et elle avait acquis une technique de chasse hors-pair.

Première étape, repérage de la proie. Ici, un hollow style hexapodos qui flemmardait sur une pierre plate, sans doute repu par un bon repas dans le monde réel.

Deuxième étape, vérification des alentours. Pas de concurrents, d'obstacles ou de prédateurs éventuels en vu. The way is clear.

Troisième étape, piqué sur la cible. On replie ses ailes et on fonce en direction de l'objectif.

Et enfin, la quatrième étape. La dernière.

L'atterrissage.

* * *

><p>Oui, il avait le ventre bien rempli. Une petite excursion vite fait dans le monde des vivants, quelques bonnes petites âmes bien juteuses fauchées vite fait bien fait et hop ! On repart avant l'arrivée des shinigamis.<p>

Du coup, il s'était offert une petite sieste bien méritée.

Mais une sensation de danger imminent le réveilla. Il observa attentivement les alentours en quête d'une quelconque menace, mais ne vit rien. Son instinct l'aurait-il trompé ?

Il sut que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'une ombre qui masquait l'éclat de la lune le recouvrit. Il sut aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Il en avait entendu parler récemment.

Un hollow qui s'en prenait aux autres hollows, et dont la technique favorite consistait à se laisser tomber, toutes griffes dehors, sur ses proies.

Manque de chance, il était le prochain. Et ça se confirma lorsque la chose qui lui tombait dessus s'écrasa sur son dos, lui labourant la colonne vertébrale et lui attrapant la nuque dans sa gueule avant de lui arracher la tête.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi qu'on l'avait surnommée l'Ombre de la Mort, la Calamité Céleste, ou encore le Tueur Ailé. Même les hollows avaient parfois besoin de donner un nom aux choses qui les terrifiaient. C'était rare, mais ça arrivait.<p>

Alors qu'elle venait d'en finir avec son festin, une odeur alléchante vint lui chatouiller les narines. Incapable d'y résister, elle la suivit... jusque dans le monde réel.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas revenu à Karakura. Depuis sa mort, en fait. Mais sa mémoire avait subi de grande perte suite à sa hollowmorphose. Aussi, bien que le décors lui paraissait étrangement familier, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir en quoi exactement.

Étrangement, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de revenir ici. Attaquer des âmes humaines ne l'avait jamais tenté. Au contraire, quelque chose en elle lui soufflait que c'était mal, qu'elle n'avait pas à faire une telle chose. Du coup, elle n'avait jamais quitté le Hueco Mundo depuis sa hollowmorphose.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la concentration de hollows autour d'une énorme fissure qui barrait le ciel au dessus d'un terrain vague. Elle s'en approcha prudemment, car elle sentait plusieurs fortes pressions spirituels, dont une qui semblait dépasser les autres de beaucoup. Elle vit alors un rouquin vêtu d'un kimono noir et armé d'un énorme sabre, vision qui lui parût étrangement familière, et un brun à lunettes avec une sorte d'arc d'énergie sur le bras droit. Un shinigami et un humain. Tous les deux étaient encerclés par une horde de hollows qui adoptaient un comportement étrange.

Elle-même sentit que quelque chose approchait. Son regard fut attiré par la fissure, autour de laquelle d'autres hollows volants s'agglutinaient. C'est alors que la chose apparut.

Un masque blanc qui occupait la quasi-totalité du trou qui se formait dans le ciel, encadré par deux mains blanches aux ongles longs et pointus. Un masque avec un long nez, deux trous ronds en guise d'yeux, et une bouche garnie de deux rangées de dents.

Un menos grande.

De la catégorie des gillians.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un de ces êtres. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais sans plus.

Un bruit se fit entendre en bas. D'autres personnes étaient arrivées sur le terrain vague, affrontant les hollows. Il y avait un colosse à lunettes qui fracassait les hollows à mains nues, un gamin avec des cheveux rouges qui les lattait à coup de batte de criquet, et une gamine aux cheveux noirs coiffés en couettes qui utilisait une sorte de lance-missiles. Le tout sous la supervision d'un type aux allures de baba-cool avec son bob, ses getas et un manteau noir avec des losanges blancs, et qui s'aérait avec un éventail.

Ce dernier semblait discuter avec les deux jeunes combattants. Mais si l'Ombre avait une vue perçante, son ouïe n'était pas suffisamment développée pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Quand la conversation fut terminée, le shinigami et l'humain à l'arc reportèrent leur attention sur le monstrueux menos, qui élargit le trou pour permettre à son imposante masse noire de passer. Il commençait à traverser quand il avisa les hollows volants devant lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et, avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une longue langue sortit et embrocha les imprudents mangeurs d'âmes, qui finirent leur course dans l'estomac du géant.

L'Ombre se félicita de ne pas s'être approchée plus, sans quoi elle aurait elle aussi servie d'en-cas au gillian. Son instinct de survie fut plus fort, et elle s'apprêta à repartir au Hueco Mundo quand elle aperçut le shinigami roux foncer tête baissée vers le gillian. Il n'allait quand même pas …

Le menos passa un pied par la déchirure. Le rouquin porta un coup de sabre à sa cheville, mais le géant, loin d'être inquiété, lui balança le pied en question dans la poire, envoyant le gamin voltiger jusqu'à son compagnon. Ce dernier tira une de ses flèches d'énergie spirituelle, mais ça ne fit pas plus d'effet. Il se préoccupa alors de l'état de son camarade en kimono,mais lorsqu'il toucha son sabre, son arc s'agrandit d'un coup et gagna en puissance.

La suite lui échappa un peu. Elle ne comprit en effet pas l'intérêt du binoclard de se fixer le katana géant du shinigami sur la tête, mais saisit parfaitement ce qu'il se passait lorsque la pression spirituelle s'intensifia autour de la gueule du monstre. Encore une fois, le shinigami se mit à courir en direction du gillian. Mais pendant ce temps, une sphère d'énergie se forma devant la bouche du menos. Puis un puissant jet en jaillit, fonçant sur l'adolescent en kimono. Celui-ci parvint à parer le rayon de son sabre.

C'était vraiment impressionnant. Pourtant, vu la puissance du faisceau d'énergie, il aurait dû être atomisé sur le coup. Mais non, il résistait, et son propre réïatsu semblait s'adapter rapidement en fonction de l'intensité du rayon de l'adversaire. Quand la pression spirituelle du jeune shinigami eut atteint le niveau voulu, celui-ci put lever son arme et... renvoyer le rayon à son propriétaire.

Ce dernier, sous le coup de la douleur, poussa un hurlement phénoménal, sans parler de l'onde de choc qui s'ensuivit. La bête, blessée, se retira par là d'où elle était venue, rabattant les pans de ciel après son passage.

L'Ombre, sidérée, observa la fissure encore quelques instants après que le gillian ait disparu. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était le dernier hollow encore vivant. Visiblement, personne n'avait fait attention à elle, sans doute parce qu'en plus de rester assez haut, elle faisait aussi profile bas. N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester, elle décida de retourner au Hueco Mundo. D'autant plus que la gamine au lance-missiles finit quand même par remarquer sa présence et la mit en joue.

Mais trop tard... Elle était déjà partie.

* * *

><p>- Wouah ! Puissant, le gamin !<p>

- N'est-ce pas ?

Aaron Weiss, toujours avec son grand sourire et son masque noir, était assis sur le rebord d'un toit d'où ses trois compagnons et lui-même avaient put assister à tout le combat entre le jeune shinigami et le gillian. Les trois arrancars qui l'accompagnaient se tenaient debout légèrement en retrait.

L'un d'eux, petit à la peau pâle, était vêtu d'un manteau et d'un pantalon blanc crème. Son masque lui faisait comme un chapeau à la Robin des bois qui couvrait ses courts cheveux bruns, avec des orbites juste aux dessus de ses yeux marrons.

Le second, un colosse musclé, était couleur d'ébène, tout comme ses vêtements, qui se limitait à une veste sans manche, un hakama et des sandales. Il était chauve, mais sa bouche surmontait une épaisse barbe bleue nuit assortie de favoris sur ses joues, et ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux. Son fragment de masque, quant à lui, se trouvait en plein sur son front, petit et rond, comme un troisième œil.

Le troisième, grand et fin, était habillé d'un hakama et d'un kimono blancs par dessus lesquels se trouvait un haori rouge, avec un grand chapeau de paille qui couvrait ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés. Ses yeux gris étaient plongés dans l'ombre de son chapeau, et son masque lui couvrait la bouche.

Tous trois avaient leur zanpakutô pendu à leur ceinture, et observaient avec un grand intérêt le jeune shinigami aux cheveux oranges.

- Messieurs, fit Aaron, regardez bien ce garçon. Regardez-le bien et souvenez-vous de lui. Car, si vous acceptez ma proposition, il est possible que vous ayez à l'affronter plus tard. Et à ce moment-là, il sera une menace beaucoup plus sérieuse.

- Alors on devrait peut-être l'éliminer de suite, fit le Robin des bois.

- Dois-je comprendre, Hamelin Van Pelt, que tu acceptes ma proposition ? Demanda l'arrancar noir avec un air encore plus ravi.

- Ben ouais, après tout, c'est vous qui nous avez arrancarisé, donc, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Comme si tu pouvais pas le faire tout seul, bakamelin, intervint le black.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, Mirras ? Gronda le brun. J'ai pas bien entendu ?

Le noir préféra ne pas insister. Aaron se tourna alors vers lui.

- Et toi, Mirras de la Santa, quelle est ta décision ?

Le noir prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis se retourna vers l'argenté.

- J'ai toujours une vieille dette envers vous, alors j'accepte de me joindre à vous.

- Magnifique ! Et toi, Yojimbo Kagenobushi ?

Le samouraï ne bougeait pas, ne disait pas un mot. Il observa le garçon qui avait du mal à contrôler son réïatsu, devenu instable à cause de sa trop grande montée en puissance. Son regard était inexpressif alors que le brun à lunettes envoyait ses flèches en l'air pour aider son compagnon à calmer sa pression spirituelle.

Il resta ainsi deux minutes, pendant lesquelles aucun de ses semblables ne pipa mots. Puis le samouraï fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner. Mais au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna légèrement.

- J'accepte.

Le sourire d'Aaron s'élargit encore plus, puis il se releva et alla rejoindre le guerrier blond.

- Vous ne le regretterez pas, dit-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Les shinigamis n'auront qu'à bien se tenir.

Une lueur haineuse embrasa le regard gris de l'arrancar au chapeau de paille. Nul doute que certaines personnes avaient du souci à se faire.

Aaron ouvrit un garganta.

- Venez. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Les quatre arrancars disparurent dans le passage, qui se referma derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Bon, ben voilà pour le moment. Sur ce, à la prochaine tout le monde., et ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera bientôt ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : Evolutions

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre six, relu et corrigé... C'est à dire qu'il doit resté juste une ou deux petites fautes de rien du tout par-ci par-là.**

**Finies les vacances, retour au boulot (- Snif... J'aimais bien être en vacances, moi... - Feignasse, arrête de glander et vas bosser un peu, ça t'chang'ra. - Meuh, 'spèce de sans coeur TT_TT - Ouaip, et fier de l'être ^^).**

**Passé ce petit délire de rien du tout (- Ah bon, tu trouves ?) nous allons passé à l'essentiel. Mais avant toute chose...**

**Bleach, univers, persos, à Kubo, le reste à moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre six<strong>

**Évolutions**

L'Ombre errait sans but précis depuis l'affaire du gillian de Karakura. La puissance de ce monstre l'avait impressionnée. Certes, pour un hollow, elle était déjà très forte, mais elle avait compris qu'il y avait encore plus fort, et cela avait instillé en elle une peur. La peur de redevenir une proie.

Elle se souvint très vaguement des quelques jours qui avaient suivis son arrivée au Hueco Mundo. Ce qui l'avait marqué le plus, outre le chagrin d'avoir perdu quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un de cher, c'était la peur qu'elle avait ressenti. La peur d'être entourée par des fauves sans pitié, de n'être à leurs yeux qu'une simple proie. C'est dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de cette peur qu'elle s'était changée en hollow. Pour passer du stade de proie à celui de prédateur.

A présent qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle appartenait toujours au bas de l'échelle, elle n'eut plus qu'un seul but. Devenir un menos. Mais comment faire ? Bah, elle trouverait bien. Pour le moment, elle avait faim, et devait donc chasser.

Alors elle survolait le vaste désert, en quête de proies qui soient à la fois à sa portée sans être trop faibles pour lui être utile. Après quelques jours de vol, elle aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une colonie d'une bonne cinquantaine de hollows terrestres qu'elle devrait pouvoir décimer sans trop de problèmes. Du moins, suivant la stratégie qu'elle emploierait.

Au début, elle bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise. Par contre, après, ça serait une autre paire de manches, entre les fuyards et ceux qui contre-attaqueraient. D'où son choix de tuer d'abord le plus de hollows, en commençant par les plus forts, puis de se repaitre tranquillement de leurs carcasses ensuite. Heureusement, en plus de sa technique de chasse, elle disposait d'une très grande vitesse.

Elle adopta donc sa méthode habituelle, et chercha le plus puissant du lot. Elle le repéra au centre du groupe, se mit en position, et fondit sur sa proie.

La suite ne fut qu'un carnage sanglant. Les hollows qui se trouvaient juste à côté du chef de meute moururent une seconde après que celui-ci vit sa carcasse brisée par la chute de l'Ombre sur son dos. Après, ça coulait de source. Les plus faible prirent de la distance, les plus fort se regroupèrent et tentèrent de la tuer.

Elle se retrouva rapidement sur un monticule de cadavres, cernée de toute part. Même les plus faibles, galvanisés par la fureur et la férocité des autres, faisaient maintenant front. L'Ombre jeta un regard dédaigneux à la meute qui, pourtant, avait l'avantage du nombre. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur.

Alors, déterminée, elle fit le premier pas. Elle poussa un formidable rugissement et bondit sur ses adversaires.

* * *

><p>Misa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve étrange, dans lequel elle voyait le cerisier au sommet de la colline, et cette ombre rapide qu'elle était persuadée de connaître. Dans le lit voisin, Aya poussa un grognement ensommeillé puis se retourna en ramenant sa couverture sur sa tête.<p>

Misa ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Son amie avait bien de la chance de pouvoir dormir sans faire de rêve aussi étrange.

La blonde promena son regard sur leur chambre commune. L'internat de l'Académie était d'un confort plutôt spartiate, mais on s'y faisait. Deux futons, un grand placard pour ranger les affaires des élèves, une table basse et deux coussins... Des murs blancs et simples... Une fenêtre... Bref, une chambre toute simple.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Misa et ses amis avaient intégré l'Académie des shinigamis. Ça lui rappelait le collège, sauf que les matières étaient sensiblement différentes : on y apprenait le maniement du sabre, l'art du kido, et l'histoire de la Soul Society et de ses habitants les plus illustres.

A bien y réfléchir, la jeune blonde préférait être ici plutôt que dans son ancien collège. Certaines matières qu'on enseignaient chez les vivants avaient tendance à la rebuter un peu, alors que là, elle s'était découvert une soif d'apprendre qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Si Kasumi avait été là, nul doute qu'elle aussi s'y serait plu, elle qui, bien que n'ayant aucune difficulté en cours, détestait le collège.

Et voilà, elle pensait encore à sa sœur Et comme à chaque fois, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et les larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues. Deux mois et demi qu'elles avaient été séparées de manière tragique, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

Elle se ressaisit vite, car Aya remuait un peu plus dans son lit, et, à bien y réfléchir, l'heure du lever ne devait pas être loin, La blonde ne voulait pas que son amie la voit dans cet état.

Une sonnerie retentit, indiquant qu'il était bel et bien l'heure de se lever. Misa sauta de son lit, tandis qu'Aya, encore endormie, peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Sans attendre, la blonde fila vers la salle de bain des filles afin de se préparer tranquillement.

Une nouvelle journée commençait à Soul Society,

Une journée qui commençait comme les autres. Une journée qui se passerait comme les autres.

Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient en pleine séance de kendo quand l'alarme retentit à travers tout le Seireitei. La surprise s'empara des élèves et des enseignants. Cette alarme, c'était, d'après un instructeur, le signal qui indiquait une intrusion dans Soul Society.<p>

Très vite, les questions fusèrent, et les instructeurs ne purent obtenir l'attention de leurs élèves.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Quoi , Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il paraît que des ryokas se sont introduit dans Soul Society.

- Des hollows ?

- Non, apparemment, ce sont des humains.

- Mais comment ils ont fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Ils veulent vraiment mourir ?

- Ils pourront jamais rentrer.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler, que ce soit à l'Académie ou au sein des treize divisions.

- Ils ont battu Jidambô.

- Quoi ? Impossible.

- Pas lui, il est trop fort pour de simples âmes.

- L'un d'eux aurait des pouvoirs spéciaux.

- N'importe quoi.

- On dit que Jidambô leur a ouvert la porte.

- Il paraît même que le capitaine Ichimaru les aurait repoussé.

Le lendemain, ce ne fut guère mieux.

- Ils ont réussi à entrer dans le Seireitei.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en prendre à nous ?

- Ils ont déjà battu plusieurs shinigamis.

- La onzième division a presque été entièrement vaincue.

- Ils ont eu le vice-capitaine de la sixième et le quatrième siège de la septième !

- Trop fort, mais comment ils font ?

- Y en a un qui a des pouvoirs de shinigamis, et il aurait un sabre grand comme un homme.

- Impossible ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober ça ?

Le pire, ce fut le jour suivant.

- Le capitaine Aizen a été tué !

- Quoi ?

- Les ryokas ?

- On sait pas.

- Le vice-capitaine Hinamori a tenté d'agresser le capitaine Ichimaru, mais le vice-capitaine Kira l'en a empêchée, et ils se sont battus.

- Quoi, ce serait Ichimaru l'assassin ?

- Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Le capitaine Kyoraku en a eu un !

- Le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'est fait avoir !

- Zaraki aussi !

- Bordel, mais c'est quoi, ces types !

Ce fut un sacré coup pour Kyojin, pour qui le capitaine de la onzième division était une véritable idole.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Ukitake en ont arrêté deux, mais y en a un qui est de la quatrième division, et l'autre, je crois que c'est Ganju Shiba.

- Quoi, c'guignol ? S'étonna Hiro, qui participait activement à la conversation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec ces intrus ?

- Le capitaine Tôsen en a eu un autre. Celui qui a vaincu Kurotsuchi.

- Ils sont devenus quoi ?

- Ils ont été mis en prison, je crois.

- Certainement pour être interrogé...

- Dites, vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec cette fille, là ?

- Qui ?

- La Kuchiki.

- Celle qui aurait été condamnée à mort ?

- Elle a donné ses pouvoirs à un humain.

- C'est interdit ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il y en a un avec des pouvoirs de shinigamis ?

Bref, le chaos régnait sur le Seireitei, et nul n'était en mesure de dire ce qu'il se passait réellement. Nul ne se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre, et, depuis sa cachette à partir de laquelle il manipulait ses marionnettes, Sosuke Aizen ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le bon déroulement de ses plans.

* * *

><p>Kuraïhoshi se tenait debout sur une estrade de pierre, au centre d'une pièce circulaire sombre, avec pour seule lumière les rayons de la lune qui tombaient au centre de la salle par un trou au plafond. La grande brune étant juste en dessous, les parties dorées de sa robe brillaient de mille feux.<p>

Des fauteuils de pierre étaient dispatchés en cercle autour de l'estrade, et chacun d'eux était occupé par un arrancar. Aaron siégeait sur l'un d'eux, Garland à sa droite et Yojimbo à sa gauche. Mirras et Hamelin était également présent, ainsi que dix autres arrancars, dont trois avec des masques noirs.

- J'ai finalement découvert ce que voulaient les trois shinigamis. Il semble qu'ils cherchent à trahir Soul Society, dit la brune.

Des murmures surpris s'échangèrent entre les êtres masqués, mais ils cessèrent vite quand Garland toussota doucement.

- Merci, Garland, dit Aaron. Pour en revenir à ce que tu dis, Kuraï, ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'ils fricotent avec des arrancars. D'ailleurs, combien en ont-ils ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais pour l'heure, je dirai dix, peut-être même quinze. Sinon, ils ont beaucoup de menos qui attendent certainement d'être arrancarisé, principalement des adjuchas et des gillians évolués. Et au moins quatre vasto lordes, dont Stark Coyote et Barragan Luisenbarn. Je ne connais pas les deux autres, une femelle qui plairait fortement à ce pervers d'Ozras et un mâle qui a l'air aussi bavard et expressif que Garland dans ses bons jours.

Des ricanements intempestifs éclatèrent, vite calmés par le regard froid du vieux chevalier, tandis que Ozras se passait une langue épaisse sur ses lèvres charnues.

Ce dernier était petit et trapu, avec une barbiche noire tressée et un masque noir qui coiffait son crâne comme un casque lisse qui lui tombait en partie sur le visage, de sorte à entourer ses yeux gris, avec un orbite vide sur le front. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un simple pantalon vert kaki, avait le torse nu et musclé et portait des bottes en cuir noir fourrées.

- Je vois, dit Aaron quand le calme fut revenu dans la salle. Autre chose ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient commencer à bouger. Il semble que les dernières pièces de leur plan se soient mise en place. Si tout se passe comme ils le prévoient, alors Soul Society va avoir du soucis à se faire.

- Tu connais leur but ? Demanda une autre arrancar au masque noir de sa voix de petite fille.

Car elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille. Elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés en deux couettes qui encadrait son fragment de masque, lequel allait de sa nuque à son front en descendant en « V » jusqu'au début de l'arrête de son nez. Elle portait sur elle une robe violette avec de la dentelle aux extrémités et un ruban en guise de ceinture, et était chaussée de bottines de la même couleur que son vêtement.

La grande brune se tourna vers la fillette avec un sourire amusé, plantant ses iris ambrée dans ceux, mauves, de la curieuse.

- Je crois que leur chef a la folie des grandeurs. Il veut devenir Dieu.

Nouveaux ricanements dans la salle, et même Aaron pouffa.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il, ce futur « Dieu » ? demanda Garland, toujours sérieux, de son ton neutre et monocorde.

- Sosuke Aizen, répondit la brune.

- Quoi, ce gars ?

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui avait dit ça, un arrancar grand et fin, vêtu d'un hakama et d'un kimono blanc, et dont le masque dépourvu d'orbites, qui couvrait toute la moitié supérieure de sa tête et sa nuque, évoquait la tête d'un monstrueux insecte aveugle.

- Tu connais cet homme, Haoru ? Demanda Aaron.

- Oui, je l'ai rencontré il y a cent ans de ça, alors qu'il était fraîchement promu capitaine de sa division. A l'époque, j'étais encore un adjuchas, et je peux vous dire que je ne me suis pas fait fier. Toutefois, je me souviens qu'il a dit un truc du genre « si tu pars bien gentiment, je te laisse en vie. Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi plus tard ». J'étais loin de me douter qu'il mijotait un coup pareil.

- Que fait-on ? Questionna Hamelin. Il pourrait menacer nos projets. Doit-on le tuer ?

- Ce serait préférable, affirma Yojimbo de sa voix douce.

- Mais avec ses propres plans, il pourrait nous faciliter la tache, objecta Ozras. Pour cacher des magouilles pareilles au Goteï 13, faut qu'il soit sacrément costaud, le mec.

- Connait-il notre existence ? Demanda le sixième arrancar au masque noir.

C'était un homme grand et baraqué, chauve avec des yeux vairons, dont le visage affichait une expression de psychopathe. Il portait un uniforme de cuir noir légèrement usé, et son katana dégainé, posé devant lui sur l'estrade (qui faisait aussi office de table), était poisseux de sang. Son masque lui couvrait le quart supérieur droit de son visage, entourant son œil bleu, et était garni de petites pointes sur l'extérieur.

- Pas que je sache, Shyriuu, lui répondit Kuraïhoshi. En tout cas, Barragan ne semble pas lui en avoir parlé, et à ma connaissance, il est le seul à connaître l'existence des arrancars noirs... et leur potentiel au combat.

- Tu aurais dû le tuer, Garland. C'est ce que j'aurai fait à ta place.

- Tu n'es pas à ma place, Shyriuu, dit calmement Garland. Et il serait préférable que tu n'oublies pas quelle est la tienne, numéro deux.

Le numéro deux serra les dents et ses poings se crispèrent. Les deux arrancars se jetaient des regards assassins, et la pression autour de la table commençait à devenir si dense qu'on aurait même pas pu la couper au couteau... Plutôt à la tronçonneuse, et encore.

D'ailleurs, certains des arrancars présents commençaient à avoir du mal à respirer, chose qu'Aaron remarqua rapidement.

- Allons, messieurs, un peu de calme, s'il vous plait. Si vous voulez vous battre, nous avons une jolie arène au sous-sol, qui n'attend que vous.

- Ah, les mâles et leurs combats de coq, soupira la brune.

Cette double intervention calma les deux opposants, et l'atmosphère se détendit aussi vite qu'elle s'était appesantie.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Bien, Kuraï, essaye d'en savoir plus sur nos « voisins », quelles sont leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, tout ça tout ça.

- C'est toi le chef, chef, répondit la femme aux yeux ambrés. Fin de la connexion.

Kuraïhoshi disparut pour laisser place à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre et aux yeux carmins, vêtue d'une combinaison noire moulante, et dont le fragment de masque noir et denté lui couvrait la mâchoire inférieure.

- Merci, Aka, dit l'argenté, tu peux te retirer.

- A vos ordres, seigneur Weiss, dit la jeune arrancar en s'inclinant.

- Mes amis, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer.

Tous les arrancars, à l'exception de Aaron, quittèrent la salle. L'argenté attendit qu'il soit seul et se tourna vers la petite silhouette qui s'était introduit là sans se faire remarquer et qui restait cachée dans la pénombre.

- Alors ?

- La transformation était en cours lorsque je suis partie.

- Oh, alors, voilà enfin l'instant de vérité. Je me demande ce que ça va donner.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher, cette fois ?

- J'ai toutes les raisons d'y croire.

L'arrancar aux cheveux argentés quitta la salle et alla se mettre à une fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir l'immensité du Hueco Mundo.

Il affichait un sourire béat tandis qu'une douce pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Notre petite famille va bientôt s'agrandir..._

* * *

><p>Le calme plat...<p>

Rien ne laissait penser que, un peu plus tôt, une violente bataille avait eu lieu ici. Seule une ombre gigantesque planait sur les lieux.

Celle d'un gillian...

Comme tous les gillians, il était d'une taille colossale, vêtu d'un grand linceul noir. Toutefois, là s'arrêtaient les similitudes. Car son masque n'avait pas ce long nez caractéristique des gillians de base, ceux qui n'avaient aucune personnalité, aucune conscience, et qui ne vivaient que guidés par leur instinct primaire de hollow.

Ce gillian-là était de ceux qui avait encore leurs facultés intellectuelles, bien qu'encore un peu embrumées par la lutte des autres âmes qui l'habitaient, et qui tentaient en vain de supplanter celle qui s'était mise aux commandes de ce corps massif.

Son masque était plat, et, en guise d'yeux, il avait non pas ces deux petits ronds inexpressifs, mais quatre fentes verticales qui surplombaient une grande bouche pleine de dents.

Et, chose surprenante, outre les cinq petites cornes qui ornaient le sommet de son masque... c'est qu'il était noir... comme la nuit...

Alors que sa volonté s'affermissait d'instant en instant et que son âme absorbait les autres, le gillian nouveau-né poussa un retentissant cri de victoire.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, mais pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre suivant est presque prêt.<p>

See you soon ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Nouveaux repères

**Et voici enfin le chapitre sept. Le huit est en cours d'écriture.**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. J'espère que cette fic continuera de plaire.**

**Bleach, son univers et ses personnages sont à Tite Kubo, les jumelles, les aspirants shinigamis et les Mascaras Negras et leurs acolytes sont à moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre sept<strong>

**Nouveaux repères**

Plus personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait à Soul Society. On disait partout que Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tôsen étaient des traitres, et que les intrus, loin d'avoir de mauvaises intentions, avaient permis de mettre à jour une terrible conspiration.

On disait que les trois capitaines renégats s'étaient enfuis grâce à des gillians qui auraient utilisé sur eux la « negacion », technique purement hollow. Une fuite avec de tels moyens laissaient à penser que les trois officiers s'étaient bel et bien associés avec les ennemis héréditaires des shinigamis.

On disait que seul les quarante-six membres de Chuo étaient morts, et qu'à part eux, aucuns décès n'étaient à déplorer. En revanche, il y avait plusieurs blessés plus ou moins graves, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou psychologique. Sans parler des dégâts matériels qui n'étaient pas négligeables...

Pour leur part, Misa, Aya, et Hiro n'avaient pas vraiment à se plaindre. Ce dernier avait même appris deux-trois choses au sujet du jeune Shiba et commençait à réviser son jugement sur celui qui s'autoproclamait encore il y a peu comme étant celui qui détestait le plus les shinigamis... Lui qui s'était associé à l'un d'eux...

Kyojin, quant à lui, avait toujours du mal à admettre qu'un pseudo-shinigami ait réussi à mettre Zaraki Kenpachi au tapis. Seule consolation, ce dernier en avait salement fait bavé à son adversaire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le colosse ne faisait aucun mystère sur la division à laquelle il souhaitait être affecté. Les autres ne savaient pas encore exactement, et ils avait encore plus de cinq ans pour se décider.

Pour en revenir au Goteï 13, celui-ci devait maintenant panser ses blessures. Le problème, c'est que trois capitaines traitres, ça ne se remplaçait pas aussi facilement. Et le pire, c'est qu'Aizen n'avait pas encore fini. Il allait revenir à la charge, comme il l'avait lui-même laissé entendre, et Kami-sama seul sait ce qu'il préparait.

On craignait que les traîtres ne créent quelques créatures cauchemardesques dignes du Hueco Mundo, et les mots « menos grande » et « arrancar » circulèrent rapidement au sein des treize divisions, et jusque dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Les enseignants en profitèrent alors pour aborder le sujet, et les quatre compagnons, tout comme leurs camarades, virent leur curiosité rapidement satisfaite.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, leur expliqua Tanaka, les hollows ne sont pas la seule menace à laquelle vous aurez à faire face, une fois devenus de shinigamis. Vous serez éventuellement amenés à affronter des huges hollows, des hollows plus gros et plus puissants que la moyenne, mais aussi des menos grande.

- Et que sont les menos grande ? Demanda, impatient, un élève.

- J'y arrive. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent regroupés en grand nombre, les hollows, d'une façon peu claire, fusionnent afin de donner naissance à un menos grande. Il en existe trois stades. Le premier est le stade « gillian ».

Le professeur s'approcha d'une estampe représentant un des géants noirs. C'était le modèle standard, avec le grand nez.

- Ceci, jeunes gens, est un gillian. Un être de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, reconnaissable à son masque blanc doté d'un long appendice nasal.

- Vu comme ça, ça a pas l'air terrible, nota Aya.

- Ne vous y fiez pas, c'est un adversaire face auquel un shinigami de base est impuissant. Seul les officiers, et les plus hauts sièges, ont leur chance face à un gillian. Il est à noter que ce sont les plus faible et les plus nombreux menos, ils sont comparable à l'infanterie de base.

- Ces choses ?

- Balèze.

- Et on risque d'en rencontrer ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Allons, s'il vous plait, jeunes gens, s'il vous plait, les calma l'enseignant. Rien ne prouve que vous serez amenez à en affronter. A moins que ne vous parveniez à un poste haut placé au sein d'une des treize divisions, chose qui ne se fera que si votre puissance et votre aptitude au combat le justifie, vous devrez laisser à un officier supérieur le soin de s'en charger. Encore plus s'il s'agit d'un menos appartenant à l'une des catégories supérieures.

Les aspirant shinigamis retinrent leur souffle. Tanaka se racla la gorge, reprit sa respiration et poursuivit son cours.

- Les gillians sont, en règle générale, dénués de conscience et d'intelligence. Les nombreuses âmes qui les habitent ne cessent de lutter pour le contrôle de leur énorme corps, aussi, leurs mouvements, leurs réactions et leur perception du monde qui les entoure s'en trouvent fortement altérés. Ils sont lents, mais attention, ils sont capables d'utiliser le cero, une attaque à distance qui peut s'avérer mortelle, et qui consiste à concentrer l'énergie spirituelle pour la libérer en un rayon dévastateur.

Tandis qu'il parlait, le professeur marchait de long en large dans la salle. Il arriva au fond de la salle lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade. Il observa ses élèves, afin de s'assurer qu'il avait toujours leur attention, puis reprit ses explications.

- Il arrive parfois que l'une des âmes qui habitent un gillian parvienne à s'imposer aux autres. Dans ce cas, il aura une conscience, il sera plus intelligent que ses semblables, et physiquement différent, surtout au niveau de son masque. Il sera aussi plus agressif, et pratiquera le cannibalisme sur ses congénères.

Quelques moues et exclamations dégoutées l'interrompirent brièvement.

- Quand un gillian dans ces conditions a mangé suffisamment de ses semblables, il évoluera au stade suivant, à savoir en adjuchas. Les adjuchas sont plus petits et moins nombreux que les gillians, mais leur puissance est largement supérieure. Tout comme pour les gillians, il faut avoir un très haut niveau pour les affronter, et il est même peu probable qu'un shinigami de rang inférieur à vice-capitaine soit capable de tenir la route face à ce genre d'adversaire.

- Bon sang, ça fait froid dans le dos, murmura Misa à un de ses voisins.

- D'après ce qu'on en sait, les adjuchas n'existent que dans un but : se nourrir encore et toujours dans l'espoir d'évoluer au stade supérieur. S'ils échouent, ils régressent à l'état de gillian sans aucune possibilité de redevenir des adjuchas. Leur conscience disparaît et ils ne valent guère plus que les autres gillians.

- Mais s'ils réussissent ? Demanda timidement un élève plutôt frêle.

Le professeur poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.

- Ils deviennent des vasto lordes. Des êtres que seul un capitaine peut espérer vaincre, et encore, rien n'est certain. Les vasto lordes se présentent sous une forme humanoïde, et leurs puissance est supérieur à celle de tous les simple hollows réunis que la plupart d'entre vous rencontreront au cours de leur existence. Par chance, ils sont peu nombreux, mais très rares sont ceux qui ont survécus à une rencontre avec un de ces êtres.

- Pouvez-vous nous citer quelques-uns des survivants ? Demanda Hiro, curieux.

- Personnes de vivants aujourd'hui... si on excepte le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Mais c'est un cas à part.

- Comment ça ?

Tanaka ôta ses lunettes et les essuya avant de jeter à ses étudiants un regard grave.

- Lui en a rencontré trois... en même temps.

Tous les élèves le regardèrent, estomaqués par la nouvelle. Ils savaient que le capitaine-commandant avait accompli bien des hauts-faits, mais survivre à trois vasto lordes... Ça relevait du miracle.

- Trois en même temps, murmura Kyojin, rêveur.

- Ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos, dit un garçon châtains à Aya.

- Par chance, reprit l'enseignant, les vasto lordes sont très rares. On ignore combien ils sont exactement, mais on suppose toutefois que, s'ils parvenaient à s'unir sous une même bannière, ils représenteraient une terrible menace pour la Soul Society.

- Et Aizen qui semble fricoter avec eux... commença Hiro.

- Par chance, les capitaines du Goteï 13 sont là, prêts à tous les efforts pour affronter cette menace. Et qui sait, peut-être que, parmi vous, se trouvent des capitaines et des vices-capitaines en puissance qui seront également prêts à tout pour protéger non seulement Soul Society, mais aussi le monde des vivants d'une telle menace.

- Et en ce qui concerne les arrancars ? Demanda une élève.

- Ah... les arrancars, fit Tanaka en relevant ses lunettes. Des menos grande dont le masque a en partie été arraché, d'où leur nom. Des hollows dotés de pouvoirs proches de ceux des shinigamis. Mais nous en parlerons plus en détails lors du prochain cours. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit à ce moment précis, et les aspirants-shinigamis sortirent en rang. Les quatre compères, qui occupèrent la queue de la file, discutaient sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Je ne savais pas que les hollows étaient susceptible de passer par ce genre d'étapes, dit Aya.

- Moi non plus, fit Misa, pensive.

- Bah, ça changera rien au fait qu'on va les écraser, affirma Kyojin, confiant.

- Vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, tu veux ? Le réprimanda Hiro. On en est pas encore là, et le jour J, rien ne prouve qu'ils ne vont pas nous coller une dérouillée.

- T'es plutôt pessimiste, nota la châtain.

- Je suis réaliste, ce que doit être un soldat qui veut faire long feu. Si on part trop confiant, en cas de défaite, la désillusion risque d'être dure.

- Pas faux.

- Et puis, en cas de victoire, ce sera plus agréable à savourer.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on rencontrera des menos ? S'interrogea Misa.

- C'est possible, mais peu probable. Pour ce qui est d'Aizen, les capitaines feront tout pour l'empêcher de mener ses plans à biens. Je suis même prêt à parier que cette histoire sera finie bien avant qu'on soit sortie des classes.

- T'es pas trop confiant, là ? Fit remarquer Aya, moqueuse.

- J'suis comme j'veux, ça t'dérange ?

Les trois vieux amis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Misa, elle, s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées.

_Onee-chan... Es-tu devenu un menos ? Vas-tu le devenir ? _

Elle comprit alors l'urgence de la situation.

- Je dois devenir un shinigami, et vite ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant de l'avance sur ses camarades. Même s'ils n'en montraient rien, ils avaient compris pourquoi elle avait fait cette soudaine déclaration.

_C'est le seul moyen de te sauver, Onee-chan. Alors s'il te plait, attends-moi._

* * *

><p>- Euh, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là, celui-là ?<p>

- … Comment tu veux qu'on l'sache ?

- Question suivante, ça fait combien de gillians qu'il bouffe ?

- Là, j'peux répondre. C'est le deux-cent-sixième.

- C'est pas le deux-cent-septième, plutôt ?

- Eeeeuuuhhh...

Les adjuchas observaient la carcasse d'un gillian mort, et, penché au-dessus, celui qu'ils avaient surnommé le « Noiraud » à cause de son masque noir.

Depuis son arrivée dans la forêt des menos, il n'avait pas chaumé, et s'était très vite démarqué de ses semblables, que ce soit par son apparence, son agressivité ou sa puissance.

Les gillians le craignaient, mais n'étaient pas assez rapide pour le fuir. Certains avaient eut l'instinct de se défendre, mais cette tentative avait permis aux adjuchas de voir à quel point le cero vert du « Noiraud » pouvait faire du dégât. Si bien qu'eux-même évitaient de rester sur son chemin.

Il y en avait eu, des gillians destinés à évoluer, mais avec autant de férocité et de pouvoir... Aucun des adjuchas qui vivaient là n'avait le souvenir d'en avoir vu auparavant.

Lorsque le « Noiraud » en eut fini avec sa proie, il se lança à l'assaut d'une autre. Un autre gillian mordu à mort, un autre énorme corps qui s'écrasa de toute sa masse au sol. Le sinistre festin reprit, le gillian noir engloutissant chaque parcelle du corps et du réïatsu de sa victime.

Quand il en eut terminé, il se jeta sur un autre gillian. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à attaquer le malheureux géant.

Un autre gillian, au masque blanc mais présentant les signes de conscience, avait attaqué en même temps, et la proie fut dévorée par les deux prédateurs. Lesquels s'observèrent en chiens de faïence sous le regard curieux des adjuchas.

Cela dura quelques minutes, puis le gillian blanc s'inclina et se détourna, laissant sur place le noir.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait atteint la forêt des menos, une caverne souterraine qui n'avait pas grand chose d'une forêt. Mais la végétation était quasi-inexistante au Hueco Mundo, et s'il y en avait, lui ignorait où en trouver. De toute façon, pour l'heure, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Son corps lui déplaisait. C'était une grosse et lourde masse, qui se déplaçait avec lenteur. Il avait horreur de ça, lui qui se souvenait vaguement de la sensation qu'on éprouvait en volant, en survolant les vastes étendues désertiques de ce monde mort.

Ses ailes lui manquaient affreusement, sa grande vitesse aussi. Mais cette étape de son évolution avait aussi ses avantages.

Il disposait à présent du cero, pouvoir offensif qui lui permettait de concentrer sa pression spirituelle pour en faire un rayon d'énergie destructeur. Beaucoup de gillians, et même quelques adjuchas de faible niveau avaient pu constater à quel point.

Pour ce qui est du fait que personne ne venait lui chercher des noises, en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne changeait pas vraiment d'avant. Mais au moins, à présent, des hollows qu'il évitait par le passé « changeaient de trottoir » en le voyant arriver.

Les adjuchas qui gardaient les lieux le laissaient tranquille. A ce qu'il avait compris, il était bien le seul spécimen de son genre qu'ils voyaient, aussi étaient-ils curieux de voir ce que ça allait donner. De plus, ils se rendirent compte que ce gillian ne reconnaissait pas leur autorité. Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que les adjuchas avait l'ascendant sur les gillians. Mais le noir ne semblait obéir qu'à ses seules envies, ses seuls désirs, ses seuls ordres. Les autres pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

En bref, tout n'allait pas si mal.

* * *

><p>Barragan Luisenbarn, le « Roi » du Hueco Mundo, avait, pour une fois, eu envie de se promener seul dans les couloirs de Las Noches.<p>

…

Des couloirs... A Las Noches... Ces shinigamis avaient transformé les ruines depuis lesquelles il régnait sur son royaume en un gigantesque complexe de pierre blanche. Mais ça encore, c'était acceptable.

Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'est que lui, le vasto lorde le plus puissant du Hueco Mundo, n'était à présent qu'un sous-fifre. Et pas de n'importe qui, d'un shinigami.

Rien que le fait d'y penser, cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Aussi, sa promenade était assortie de bougonnements et de noms d'oiseaux en tout genre.

- Ce petit misérable. Moi, le Roi des hollows, obéir aux ordres de ce... de ce...

Depuis qu'il s'était fait recruté, il l'avait déjà sacrément mauvaise. Mais depuis que les trois shinigamis, dont le complot avait été révélé au grand jour, avaient dût quitter Soul Society, et qu'ils étaient venu s'installer à Las Noches, c'était encore pire. Et il s'en fallait de peu que Barragan ne libère Arrogante et ne fasse pourrir tout le monde sur place.

Le problème, c'est que, avec son pouvoir hypnotique, Aizen pouvait le tromper, même lui. Il n'avait donc pas la certitude de pouvoir le toucher.

Bah, qu'à cela ne tienne, la capacité d'Arrogante était à aire d'effet, donc il y avait des chances pour que ce minable soit quand même touché.

Il commençait à envisager de se laisser aller à utiliser son pouvoir quand il sentit quelque chose de froid se plaquer sous sa gorge.

Au début, il pensa que c'était Aizen qui venait de débarquer pour lui jouer quelque mauvaise plaisanterie de son cru. Car personne d'autre n'aurait put dissimuler à ce point sa pression spirituelle pour qu'il ne puisse pas la sentir. Et personne n'était ni assez fou, ni assez courageux pour oser lui faire ce genre de plaisanterie.

Mais quand il vit que ce n'était pas un katana qui menaçait sa carotide, il regretta que ce ne soit pas Aizen.

Car la lame qui était plaquée sur sa gorge était celle d'une énorme épée de style occidentale. Un glaive. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui utilisait une arme pareille.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, Garland.

Le vieillard aux yeux rouges se tenait sur le côté, et tenait son arme d'une seule main.

- Je m'en serais passé volontiers, Barragan.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui amène un Mascara Negra dans mon humble palais ?

Garland laissa son regard vagabonder sur les environs avant de le ramener sur son « ami ».

- Ton « palais » a bien changé, Barragan. Et, pour ce que j'en sais, tu ne règne plus sur grand chose, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je vois que tu es au courant, soupira le segunda espada. Ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait le choix, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. J'ai bien l'intention de récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

- Comme tu veux. Pour ma part, si tu pouvais simplement disparaître de la surface de ce monde, ça m'arrangerait.

- Tu es venu pour me faire la conversation ? Ou bien pour me tuer ? Demanda Barragan sur un ton de défi.

En vérité, il ne se faisait pas fier, car il connaissait bien l'arrancar noir, ainsi que ses capacités. Il les connaissait même trop bien à son goût.

Garland planta ses yeux couleur grenat dans l'unique œil du roi, et lui répondit d'un ton froid.

- Mes compagnons s'inquiètent de savoir si tu as divulgué notre existence à ce shinigami qui te commande.

Barragan sursauta et se dégagea vite fait, puis il lança un regard horrifié au chevalier noir.

- Tes... Tes compagnons ?

L'expression d'effroi qui se dessinait sur le visage du segunda espada réussit à arracher une ébauche de sourire à Garland, ce qui en soit constituait un véritable exploit.

- Et oui, répondit-il à la question du vieux roi, je ne suis pas le seul de mon espèce. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Le noir s'approcha du blanc, et chuchota à son oreille.

- Tu ne les as donc pas vu, ce jour-là ? Quand nous nous sommes affrontés la dernière fois ? Ils étaient là. Ils t'observaient. Ils t'ont vu te faire humilier, toi qui te prenait pour l'être le plus puissant de cet univers. Le grand Barragan, jeté à bas de son trône, comme un vulgaire déchet.

- Com... Combien êtes-vous ? Parvint à demander Barragan.

- A l'heure actuelle ? Sept. Mais qui sait, ça pourrait bientôt changer.

Barragan eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Sept Mascaras Negras ? Horreur.

- Pour ton information, crût bon de rajouter Garland, le plus faible d'entre nous a un rang équivalent à votre tercera. Ça te donne une idée du niveau.

Aussi fort qu'Halibell ? Lui ne lui était supérieur que grâce à son pouvoir. Mais sans ça, il est vrai qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre la pulpeuse arrancar. Et si le plus faible des arrancars au masque noir l'égalait, elle...

Garland, content de son petit effet, le darda de son épée, une légère lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Barragan fut tenté d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais il savait bien que ça ne marcherait pas. Il avait déjà put constater que face à un tel adversaire, il était impuissant. Garland le savait et en profitait.

- Alors ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, finit par répondre le balafré. Et aucun risque que je lui en parle. Je veux juste la tête de cet homme, et crois-moi, je l'aurai un jour.

Garland baissa son épée et regarda le segunda avec son expression froide habituelle.

- Libre à toi. Mais si jamais ce Aizen vient à s'intéresser à nous de prêt ou de loin...

Il s'approcha de Barragan et leva à nouveau son épée.

- … tu seras le premier à le regretter.

Puis l'arrancar noir fit un sonido, et disparut pour de bon. Barragan resta quelques instants figé sur place, jusqu'à ce que Vega, son fraccion aux dents de sabres, le rejoigne.

- Un problème, Barragan-sama ?

Comme il arrivait par derrière, il n'avait pas vu l'expression inquiète de son espada. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement, peu désireux de se montrer sous un tel jour. Il se retourna et grogna un « Non, aucun. », puis reprit sa marche.

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt des menos...<p>

- Les gars, venez-voir, le « Noiraud » évolue en adjuchas !

- Déjà ?

Les adjuchas présent se dirigèrent vers le gillian au masque noir. Son énorme corps se ratatinait, se déformait. Très vite, il ne resta rien du géant qu'il était il y a peu encore. A la place, il y avait cet être...

- Ça va ? Demanda un adjuchas qui s'était approché prudemment.

L'adjuchas nouveau-né braqua ses yeux d'un vert émeraude sur le curieux. L'instant, d'après, il ne restait de ce curieux qu'un cadavre sans tête qui s'effondrait au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

La créature avait soudainement disparue, tuant au passage tous les adjuchas qui avaient eu le malheur de s'approcher de trop près.

...

L'Ombre de la Mort venait tout juste de renaitre.

* * *

><p>Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos critiques.<p>

A tchao.


	8. Chapter 8 : Le palais blanc

**Enfin ! Après un petit peu plus d'un mois à travailler dessus (quand la motivation et le temps libre vont de pair (en clair pas souvent ^^" ), le chapitre huit est enfin là.**

**Encore une fois, ça se passe en parallèle d'un passage propre au manga de Tite Kubo, créateur et propriétaire de cette oeuvre, tout comme de ses personnages et de son univers.**

**J'aimerai bien en avoir un bout plus important, mais bon, j'y mets juste mes quelques persos et je leur fait faire plein de bêtises (pour pas dire autre chose).**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre huit<strong>

**Le palais blanc**

L'éternel croisant de lune diffusait sa pale lumière sur les étendues désertiques du Hueco Mundo. Un calme paisible régnait sur les dunes blanches. Mais ça n'allait pas durer.

Il courait, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. C'est-à-dire très vite. Car il avait l'habitude de courir. Il était certainement l'un des adjuchas les plus rapide de toute cette région du Hueco Mundo. Aucune de ses proies ne lui avait jamais échappé.

« Il », c'était un adjuchas à l'apparence de centaure qui se faisait appelé Sagita. Ses quatre jambes, longues et fines, s'achevaient par des pieds griffus, sa queue était celle d'un scorpion, et son masque ressemblait à une tête de cheval affublée de défenses de sangliers et autres dents pointues.

Il faisait partie de ces adjuchas de petite taille, mais dont la puissance dépassait celle d'adjuchas plus grands.

De plus, il était l'un des meilleurs chasseurs du Hueco Mundo. Il se vantait même d'avoir par le passé obligé le célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack à aller voir du côté de Las Noches s'il y était. Personne ne savait si c'était vrai, mais c'est ce qu'il soutenait.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était lui la proie.

Il ne connaissait pas la peur. C'est un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Même les rares fois où il s'était retrouvé face à face avec un vasto lorde qui aurait pu l'écraser facilement. Dans ces cas-là, il misait tout sur ses points forts. Vitesse et ruse. Ça lui avait sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois.

Mais là... Ça risquait de ne pas suffire.

Parce que l'être qui l'avait pris en chasse était tout autant rapide et rusé, sinon plus. Et avec un atout de taille.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui tombe. Il fit un bond sur le côté et évita d'extrême justesse la créature noire qui tentait de lui atterrir sur le dos. Il avait bien fait, car la dune de sable sur laquelle il était explosa sous la violence de l'impact.

Sagita préféra ne pas s'éterniser à contempler le spectacle. Le dragon noir à la crinière d'or braquait déjà ses yeux d'émeraude sur lui, et prenait déjà son élan pour lui bondir dessus. Le centaure recommença à galoper, mais le prédateur se trouva presque instantanément devant lui.

- Comment...

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Cinq griffes d'acier le frappèrent en plein poitrail, puis une longue queue terminée par une masse en losange, elle-même garnie de lames rétractables, fila droit vers sa gorge.

L'instant d'après, il était mort.

* * *

><p>Son agilité, sa vitesse, sa silhouette fine et élancée, ses ailes... Elle avait tout retrouvé. Ces sensations et ces atouts qui lui manquaient tant durant sa vie de gillian lui étaient enfin revenus. Elle avait même remarqué la résurgence d'un souvenir lointain, un souvenir d'une autre vie, désormais révolue et engloutie dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire.<p>

Ce souvenir, c'était son nom.

Kasumi.

Tel était le nom, le vrai nom, de l'adjuchas entièrement noir, hormis ses yeux verts, sa crinière dorée et – fait surprenant - son ruban rouge dans les cheveux, que les autres habitants du Hueco Mundo continuaient d'appeler l'Ombre de la Mort.

Dans l'ensemble, son apparence ressemblait énormément à celle qu'elle avait en tant que simple hollow. La seule différence, c'était sa couleur, qu'elle avait hérité de son stade gillian. En effet, son corps était entièrement noir, alors que la majeur partie des menos de rang adjuchas et vasto lordes étaient blancs. Bon, certains avaient un corps noir, mais leur masque ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Affamée par la chasse à laquelle elle venait de se livrer, et poussée par son instinct d'adjuchas, elle dévorait le malheureux Sagita sans le moindre remords. En même temps, s'il ne l'avait pas baladée comme ça... Elle ne le saurait jamais avec exactitude, mais ça faisait l'équivalent de trente-six heures qu'elle le poursuivait. Dans tous les cas, elle avait bien mérité d'en faire son repas.

Elle mangeait donc tranquillement quand elle ressentie quelque chose.

Une forte pression spirituelle.

En se concentrant, elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un réïatsu unique, mais d'une forte concentration de plusieurs énergies. Et toutes ces énergies venaient de l'immense bâtiment blanc qu'elle voyait luire sous la lumière du croissant de lune. Elle sut aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

- Las Noches, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle savait que c'était un palais sur lequel régnait Barragan Luisenbarn, un vasto lorde au pouvoir destructeur. Elle savait que depuis quelque temps, trois shinigamis renégats y faisaient leur loi, et qu'ils projetaient de trahir leurs semblables, en s'aidant de certains des plus puissants habitants du Hueco Mundo. Elle savait aussi qu'on y trouvait beaucoup d'arrancars.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'arrancars. Elle savait juste qu'ils avaient une apparence humaine, ou qui s'y rapprochait le plus.

L'amas de réïatsus ne cessait de fluctuer, de grandir ou de diminuer. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Kasumi dédaigna les restes du centaure à la queue de scorpion et prit son envol en soulevant un nuage de sable de ses battements d'ailes. Puis elle mit le cap en direction du complexe.

Ce faisant, elle ne remarqua pas la créature qui sortit de derrière une dune et voleta discrètement à sa suite.

* * *

><p>- Ça commence à chauffer, dit Kuraïhoshi à ses camarades. Depuis que ce petit groupe s'est introduit dans Las Noches, plusieurs escarmouches ont déjà éclaté.<p>

- Soul Society aurait pris les devants ? Demanda Aaron.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a deux shinigamis parmi eux, sans compter le jeune Kurosaki, mais j'ignore s'ils sont là de leur propre chef ou sur ordre de leur hiérarchie.

- De qui est composé ce groupe ? Interrogea un arrancar blond dont le masque faisait comme un monocle autour de son œil gauche.

- Il y a donc Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant, Uryu Ishida, un des derniers quincys, Yasutora Sado, un humain doté de pouvoirs spirituels, Rukia Kuchiki, une shinigami de la treizième division et Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la sixième. Ils ont avec eux trois arrancars de bas niveau, du moins c'est l'impression qu'ils donnent. Mais il m'a semblé reconnaître l'ancienne tercera Espada.

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank ? Demanda la fillette aux vêtements violets. Elle est donc vivante ?

- Oui, Fujin. Visiblement, elle l'est.

- Et comment évolue leur petite invasion ? Demanda Aaron, qui arborait toujours son éternel sourire.

Kuraï se racla la gorge.

- Trois Privaron Espadas ont été vaincus. Le Noventa Espada a également été abattu. Mais l'humain et la fille shinigami ont eux-aussi été mis hors de combat. Kurosaki a été laissé pour mort par le Quarta, mais Jaggerjack a libéré la jeune humaine, Orihime Inoue, et ils l'ont soigné, afin qu'il puisse affronter le Sexta en duel. Ils doivent être en train de... Non, fit-elle après s'être concentrée quelques secondes. Ils ont fini et Jaggerjack est à terre, mais le Quinta est entré en scène apparemment. Pendant ce temps, l'autre shinigami et le quincy se battent contre Szayel Aporro Grantz.

- Ah, oui, le savant de leur groupe, nota un autre arrancar, qui avait une grosse lampe frontale et dont le masque garnie de quatre petits tentacules lui couvrait la bouche. Je me demande s'il est aussi intelligent et talentueux qu'on le dit.

- Pour le moment, c'est lui qui mène la danse, répondit l'espionne en hochant les épaules. Tout comme Jigura. J'ai senti la pression spirituelle d'Oderschvank augmenter soudainement avant de retomber à plat et là, le rouquin est en train de prendre une raclée monumentale.

- On dirait que ça va mal finir pour eux, nota Hamelin d'un ton amusé.

- Ouep, ajouta Haoru. Dommage, ils avaient l'air prometteurs.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Kuraï.

Elle regarda dans le vague quelques dizaines de secondes, puis revint à la réalité.

- Plusieurs réïatsus puissants viennent de faire leur apparition. Des shinigamis de haut rang : quatre capitaines et deux vice-capitaines. Ah, plus un shinigami de niveau plus modeste.

- Si les capitaines de la Soul Society s'en mêlent, ça va chauffer encore plus, remarqua Aaron. Pour toi y compris, ajouta-il en pointant l'espionne du doigt. Essaye de suivre la bataille autant que possible, mais si jamais tu est menacée de près ou de loin, retire-toi de suite. Et tâche de ne pas te faire voir. N'oublie pas que notre existence ne doit pas s'ébruiter aux oreilles des shinigamis. Du moins pas tout de suite.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention, répondit la grande brune. Fin de la connexion.

Encore une fois, l'image de Kuraï se dissipa pour laisser la place à Aka. La rousse vêtue de noir descendit de l'estrade et vint se poster entre Aaron et Garland.

- Bien, reprit Aaron. Visiblement, les shinigamis passent à l'offensive. D'un côté, ça ne me dérange pas, loin de là.

- Ce genre de bataille peut effectivement nous être bénéfique, nota Mirras. Ça aura pour effet d'épuiser les forces adverses, voir de les diminuer.

- Je viens de recevoir un rapport d'un de nos agents dans le monde réel, déclara Aka. D'après lui, Soul Society a carrément intervertie la ville de Karakura avec une copie de leur cru. Je crois que cette guerre approche de son dénouement.

- Déjà ? S'étonna l'argenté au masque noir. Là là ! J'espérais que ça durerait plus longtemps.

- Tout l'état-major shinigami est mobilisé, ajouta la rousse.

- Ça signifie que Soul Society est vulnérable, remarqua Fujin en triturant ses couettes blondes.

- Profitons-en pour attaquer ! Beugla Shyriuu en tapant du point sur l'estrade.

- Non.

Tous, sauf Aaron, se tournèrent vers Garland. Le chevalier soupira en voyant l'air surpris et interrogateur des autres arrancars.

- Aaron ? Commença-t-il.

- Flemmard, tu commences, mais tu finis pas, soupira ce dernier en secouant la tête. Mais il a raison, nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. Octavius, où en est le projet Kraken ?

L'arrancar aux tentacules buccaux et à la lampe frontale sortit un papier d'une chemise cartonnée posée devant lui sur l'estrade. Il portait une grande blouse blanche de scientifique, poste qu'il occupait manifestement.

- Eh bien, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, je rencontre toujours des problèmes avec l'intégration des sujets dans la structure. Aucun ne passe la première phase, ils meurent tous, tués par le mélange entre le réïatsu d'origine et ceux que j'ai ajoutés par la suite. Mais j'ai constaté que l'énergie spirituelle des cobayes fusionnait d'elle-même avec le mélange. J'en suis venu à revoir ma copie de fond en comble. Qui sait, il y a peut-être une autre solution pour mener le projet à bien.

- C'est vraiment obligé ? Demanda Shyriuu, visiblement ennuyé. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si ce truc nous était indispensable.

- Si, Shyriuu, répondit Aaron. On va vraiment en avoir besoin.

- Bordel, râla la brute, tu nous crois donc pas capable de péter la gueule à des p'tits shinigamis de rien du tout ? Tu penses vraiment que notre force seule n'est pas suffisante ?

Il s'était levé et jetait un regard furieux sur son supérieur. Il avait également dégainé son sabre et l'agitait dans tous les sens, obligeant les arrancars assis à côté de lui à s'écarter pour éviter de perdre la tête au sens propre du terme.

- Tu veux que je te montre de quoi je suis capable, Aaron ? Tu vas voir, je vais avoir mille fois le temps de tous les buter avant que ce misérable vermisseau à la face de poulpe ait eu le temps de dire « Eurêka » !

- Pourquoi sa réaction ne me surprend même pas ? Soupira Garland.

- Le vermisseau à la face de poulpe t'emm...

- Allons, allons, les tempera Aaron, on se calme. Octavius, s'il te plait, ne sois pas aussi grossier. Quant à toi, Shyriuu, calme-toi un peu et prends ton mal en patience. Et range ce sabre, avant de blesser quelqu'un. Le projet Kraken n'est pas seulement une arme, c'est aussi un élément essentiel pour nos plans. Tu comprends, j'espère ?

- Si vous voulez, je peux peut-être l'utiliser comme cobaye, s'enquit le savant, qui affichait à présent un air sadique. J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tester avec un arrancar noir. Ça pourrait marcher, vu la puissance brute que ce guignol dégénéré excité du couteau dégage.

- J'vais t'buter, calamar de mes deux !

Ils furent tous deux calmer par Aaron qui intensifia brutalement sa pression spirituelle. Le hic, c'est que la quasi-totalité des arrancars s'écroulèrent, soit inconscients, la bave aux lèvres, soit légèrement assommés, avec des difficultés pour respirer. Seul Garland n'avait pas du tout été affecté par la montée en puissance de son chef.

Lequel était quelque peu penaud.

- Oups... j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Enfin, désolé les gars.

Il retrouva aussitôt son grand sourire tandis que le chevalier laissa échapper un soupir las.

* * *

><p>Kasumi venait de se poser sur le toit du grand bâtiment blanc. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avancer en quête d'une ouverture, elle fut surprise par l'éruption soudaine de deux êtres à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de sa position. Grâce à sa vision accrue, l'adjuchas ailé put les détailler sans avoir besoin de s'approcher plus.<p>

L'un d'eux était vêtu de noir, avec des cheveux roux et un grand sabre.

Un shinigami. Un shinigami que Kasumi reconnut instinctivement pour l'avoir déjà vu par le passé. C'était vague, certes, puisque d'avant sa transformation en menos, mais difficile d'oublier une telle pression spirituelle. Sans parler de cette couleur de cheveux. Par contre, à sa grande surprise, le jeune shinigami portait un masque semblable à celui d'un hollow.

L'autre était vêtu d'un hakama et d'un kimono blancs. Il avait le teint affreusement pâle, un air inexpressif, et deux lignes vertes sous les yeux. Et surtout, il avait sur la moitié gauche du crâne un fragment de masque de hollow.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un être de ce genre, mais elle sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un arrancar. La vision de ce hollow à l'allure si humaine l'impressionna grandement. Surtout avec le réïatsu qu'il dégageait alors qu'il faisait face au shinigami.

Kasumi trouvait cette pression spirituelle déjà bien écrasante... Mais ce fut pire lorsque les mots « Enferme, Murciélago » retentirent. Une vague de noirceur éclata tandis que le réïatsu de l'humanoïde blanc au masque de hollow grimpa en flèche. Puis cela se dissipa, et l'homme aux yeux verts réapparut. Mais il avait changé.

Il était désormais vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc, son fragment de masque occupait désormais tout le sommet de sa tête, ses cornes avaient poussé, et deux grandes ailes noires étaient apparues dans son dos.

L'arrancar s'adressa au rouquin, lui disant de ne pas relâcher son attention. Puis il fonça vers le jeune shinigami et, en une fraction de seconde, fit apparaître une lame d'énergie, rejoignit son adversaire et lui porta un coup à la tête.

Visiblement, le roux n'avait rien vu venir, et seul de bons réflexes et l'envoi d'une vague d'énergie noire lui évitèrent de finir décapité. Kasumi, en revanche, avait plus ou moins réussi à suivre le déplacement de l'arrancar. Et encore, même pour elle, qui était passée maîtresse dans la catégorie « grande vitesse », ça avait été rapide.

Toujours est-il que le shinigami avait eu chaud. Malgré tout, il ne se laissa pas abattre et attaqua à son tour. Mais il parut évident qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, et que c'était l'arrancar qui menait la danse. Le shinigami employa une nouvelle fois son attaque à distance à la demande de l'arrancar, mais celui-ci n'en subit aucun dommage. Pire, il envoya à son tour un projectile d'énergie. Un cero noir comme les ténèbres.

C'est là que Kasumi se rendit compte qu'elle était encore loin du sommet de l'échelle, Nul doute que ce cero, avec la puissance qu'il dégageait, et tirer selon un angle différent, aurait raser l'immense palais blanc en un seul tir sans la moindre difficulté. Mais, ô surprise, tandis qu'une bonne partie du dôme fumait, le roux avait réussi à y survivre.

A présent, il chutait et jurait, enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'arrancar ailé ne l'intercepte et ne l'envoie dans une tour voisine. Le shinigami se releva tant bien que mal et tenta une nouvelle attaque, mais l'arrancar aux yeux inexpressifs s'énerva et passa à l'offensive en premier. La tour dans laquelle ils avaient d'abord atterri vola en morceau tandis que les deux combattants se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une autre.

Face à toute cette casse, l'adjuchas noire commençait à envisager l'éventualité d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était, mais quelque chose la retint. Le sentiment que ce qui allait suivre était important.

La suite lui prouva que c'était vrai.

Le brun, qui tenait le shinigami d'une main, finit par le lâcher. Puis il se transforma une nouvelle fois.

Son masque avait disparu, hormis deux grandes cornes blanches sur la tête. Ses bras et toute la partie inférieure de son corps était couverte de fourrure. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, une longue queue semblable à un fouet avait fait son apparition, ses iris étaient dorées tandis que le blanc de ses yeux avait tourné au vert émeraude. Enfin, une substance noirâtre coulait du trou que l'arrancar avait sur la poitrine.

Kasumi observait attentivement l'arrancar. A son expression, elle sut que la suite allait être d'une rare violence.

* * *

><p>Kuraï se mouvait dans les ombres. Elle était elle-même une ombre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce drôle de shinigami à la face peinturlurée ne la remarqua pas, pas plus que sa vice-capitaine qui avait un air totalement dépourvu d'expression.<p>

Bon, le fait qu'ils étaient concentrés à piller le laboratoire de Stayer Aporro Grantz l'aidait aussi beaucoup, même si ce n'était pas spécialement utile.

L'arrancar noire avait assisté avec intérêt au combat opposant l'Octavio Espada au quincy et au vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges d'abord, puis au capitaine de la douzième division ensuite. Ce combat étant fini, elle se rendit sur le toit afin d'assister à un duel qui promettait d'être dantesque. D'ailleurs il avait déjà commencé.

Kuraï sonda les énergies spirituelles afin de déterminer la position de chacun.

Elle stoppa net en sentant un réïatsu encore inconnu, et de haut niveau.

- Cette signature spirituelle... murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est quand même pas un... un...

Elle était déjà en sonido avant de sentir cette étrange présence. Elle accéléra encore le pas pour arriver dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle atteignit enfin le dôme, se cacha dans un coin, et examina les alentours. Il y avait là le Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, en seconda etapa. Il affrontait le quincy, Uryu Ishida, tandis que l'humaine, Orihime Inoue, était prostrée auprès du corps du jeune substitut shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, lequel arborait un vilain trou en pleine poitrine.

Mais ce n'est pas eux qui intéressaient la grande femme aux cheveux d'ébène. C'était l'adjuchas noire aux yeux émeraudes et à la crinière dorée qui attira son attention. Toujours cachée dans les ombres, Kuraï vit cette créature qui lui semblait familière. Elle chercha alors dans sa mémoire, persuadée qu'elle l'avait vue il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Elle se revit finalement aux abords du canyon de granit, en compagnie de Garland. Celui-ci observait les hollows volant. Et un en particulier.

Ce hollow. Ou plutôt cet ancien hollow.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Le ruban rouge dans sa crinière était reconnaissable entre mille. C'était même un phénomène unique, difficile à oublier.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'espionne. Quand elle allait raconter aux autres qu'un futur Mascara Negra se promenait dans la région...

* * *

><p>Le duel venait de s'achever. Le shinigami avait retrouvé ses esprits et achevé l'arrancar qui était partie en poussière. L'humaine soignait son ami aux lunettes, que Kasumi se souvenait vaguement avoir déjà vu aussi. Il observait le trou par lequel le rouquin était redescendu.<p>

Toutefois, il eut une sensation étrange et regarda dans sa direction. Et il l'a vit...

Ishida observait attentivement la silhouette noire qui restait immobile là-bas, et qui semblait les espionner. Il eut une impression étrange, dérangeante. Car, de là où il était, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il était persuadé que ce hollow était noir, mais présentait des caractéristiques de menos. Il aurait bien aimé aller voir ça de plus près, mais son instinct lui hurlait de ne surtout pas s'approcher de cet être. Car c'était un adversaire ô combien trop dangereux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ishida ?

Le quincy se tourna vers la rousse qui le regardait avec un air inquiet. La pauvre devait avoir les nerfs à bout, et le jeune homme jugea inutile d'en rajouter. Il afficha alors un sourire rassurant.

- Non, dis-t-il. Tout va bien.

Orihime prit ça pour argent comptant et se concentra sur ses soins. Uryu, quant à lui, tourna à nouveau la tête.

Juste à temps pour voir la mystérieuse créature prendre son envol et partir vers de nouveaux horizons.

* * *

><p>Kasumi médita là-dessus. Le duel qu'elle venait de voir entre l'arrancar et le jeune shinigami venait de lui prouver que le Hueco Mundo, comme le monde réel et la Soul Society, le monde des shinigamis, étaient pleins d'adversaires redoutables.<p>

Et si elle voulait avoir une chance de survivre face à ces adversaires, elle devait devenir encore et toujours plus forte.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'éloigna de Las Noches.

Elle ne remarqua pas la grande femme brune en robe rouge et or qui la regardait partir depuis le bord du dôme, pas plus que l'adjuchas blanc aux allure de grosse guêpe qui l'observait depuis le sol.

* * *

><p>Bon, et bien voilà pour le moment. Le chapitre neuf viendra, don't panic. Par contre, quand exactement, ça, je le dirai pas vu que je le sais pas encore. J'éviterai de trop trainer ^^<p>

Sur ce, à tchao et à la revoyure.


	9. Chapter 9 : Drace

**Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, un hiver comme ça, avec la neige et les températures en dessous de -10°, ça me crè m'énerve aussi  
><strong>

**Les aléas du travail en extérieur. Enfin bon, je vais pas m'étendre là-dessus (c'est pas le but), et je vais libérer ma rage et ma frustration sur, disons au choix, des aliens belliqueux, des personnages de fanfics ou des tablettes de chocolat (miam, chocolat *bave*).**

**Et tout ça sur les musiques épiques de Two Steps From Hell,**** une vraie source d'inspiration pour moi (entre autre).**

**En tout cas, voici le chapitre neuf de Twins of the Death.**

**Dois-je vraiment rappelé que Bleach est à Tite Kubo ? Et que je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers et ses persos pour y rajouter ma modeste touche perso ? Oui ? Bon bah c'est fait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre neuf<strong>

**Drace**

A Soul Society, on soufflait enfin. Aizen était désormais enfermé à quadruple tours dans la plus profonde des cellules de la prison la mieux sécurisée, son Espada avait été anéantie, et Karakura était sauvée.

Tôsen était mort. Ichimaru avait disparu, de même que les corps de certains arrancars, notamment les Primera et Tercera Espadas, ainsi que leurs fraccions respectifs. Le Sexta et le Cero étaient eux aussi introuvables, ce qui déplut à Kurotsuchi qui souhaitait utiliser ce dernier comme cobaye. Bah, il avait assez de cadavres frais comme ça pour faire mumuse.

Le calme était donc bel et bien revenu, mais pourtant, des choses inquiétantes se préparaient encore dans les ténèbres du Hueco Mundo.

- Les shinigamis renégats ont donc subit une défaite cuisante, expliqua Kuraï aux autres arrancars réunis autour de l'estrade. Soul Society est le grand vainqueur de cette guerre.

Cette fois-ci, elle était présente en chair et en os, en témoignait la présence de Aka entre Aaron et Garland.

Shyriuu boudait et grognait dans son coin. Il bouillonnait à l'idée d'être passé à côté d'une bonne occasion de buter du shinigami à la chaine, mais ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre ouvertement. De plus, il ruminait encore l'humiliation qu'il avait subit récemment. Suite à la précédente réunion, il s'était en effet fait remettre à sa place par Garland et n'avait toujours pas digéré cette énième défaite.

Aussi, il se contenta de faire la tête et de lancer des regards meurtriers au vieux chevalier qui s'en moquait royalement.

Aaron avait toujours son sourire en banane, qui faisait concurrence avec le croissant de lune qui illuminait le ciel. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, Garland s'était maintes et maintes fois demandé si, face à une situation désastreuse, son « chef » saurait garder cet éternel sourire. Mais bon, en même temps, Aaron et les situations désastreuses... C'était un couple qu'on n'était pas près de voir.

Garland, parlons-en. Toujours avec son air froid et implacable, son regard neutre et son flegme à faire pâlir d'envie les gardes anglais avec leurs livrées écarlate et leurs toques poilues. Toujours aussi loquace, aussi.

Fujin triturait ses couettes, Ozras bouquinait un magazine pour adultes qu'il avait chapardé dieu-sait-où, Yojimbo imitait Garland à la perfection, Mirras et Hamelin s'envoyaient des vannes, et les autres commentaient avec entrain les dernières nouvelles que venait d'apporter l'espionne ou discutaient de choses et d'autres sans le moindre rapport avec le sujet de la réunion.

Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait de quinze des êtres les plus puissants du Hueco Mundo.

Voyant que ses confrères n'étaient pas spécialement concentrés, Aaron décida de les libérer pour la journée. Les arrancars ne se firent pas prié, et tous partirent vaquer à leurs petites affaires. Seuls restèrent dans la pièce Aka, Kuraï, Garland et Aaron. La brune avait en effet insisté pour parler en tête à tête avec les deux hommes. La rousse, quant à elle, alla fermer la porte et resta postée devant.

- Tu voulais donc nous dire quelque chose ? Demanda Aaron.

- Oui, c'est au sujet d'un « petit détail » que j'ai préféré garder sous silence lors de mon rapport. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez tout deux être mis au courant en premier.

Les deux vasto lordes mâle échangèrent un bref regard, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Kuraï.

- On t'écoute, fit l'argenté.

- Alors que j'observais la fin du duel entre le Quarta Espada et le jeune Kurosaki, j'ai remarqué la présence d'un adjuchas noir.

- Oh, vraiment ? s'étonna Aaron.

- Oui. J'ai même fais le rapprochement entre cet adjuchas et un hollow que Garland et moi avions vu au canyon de granit. C'est le même, à coup sûr, vu qu'il avait toujours son ruban rouge dans ses cheveux.

Une fois encore, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. La première fois, Aaron avait un air vaguement intéressé, tandis que Garland gardait son expression neutre. Mais là, leur chef semblait amusé, alors que le chevalier avait l'air... tendu.

Ce genre de réaction de la part du vieil arrancar était suffisamment rare et visible pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kuraï. Même Aka, restée devant la porte, le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

Devant le silence qui s'était établi, Aaron toussota légèrement et se leva.

- Merci pour cette information, Kuraï. Si tu pouvais le retrouver et le garder sous surveillance, histoire qu'on sache ce qu'il vaut ? Qui sait, on pourrait peut-être le recruter ?

Son sourire s'élargit dans la mesure du possible, et il conduisit la brune à la porte en la remerciant pour ces efforts et le succès de sa mission. Puis il fit sortir les deux femmes en leur faisant savoir qu'ils les ferait appeler en cas de besoin.

Une fois hors de la pièce, les deux arrancars femelle n'eurent d'autres choix que de retourner à leurs quartiers.

- Ils nous cachent quelque chose... marmonna la brune.

- Mais quoi ? Demanda la rousse.

- Vas savoir. Mais une chose est sûre et certaine...

- … Ils en savent plus qu'ils ne veulent le dire.

- Depuis le temps qu'on travail avec Aaron, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait des cachoteries... commença Kuraï.

- … Mais de la part de Garland, c'est plus inhabituel, compléta Aka.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elles en pensaient.

- Ils nous cachent quelque chose, répéta la brune.

- Bah, j'imagine qu'on aura la réponse tôt ou tard, répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules.

- Oui... Et puis comme on dit, « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».

- Tu crois qu'on aura la patience d'attendre jusque là ? Demanda Aka, un grand sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Kuraï haussa à son tour les épaules et sourit à son tour. Puis les deux femmes poursuivirent leur route.

Aucune d'elle ne vit Shyriuu sortir d'une pièce sombre devant laquelle elles étaient passées quelques secondes plus tôt. Le guerrier les regarda s'éloigner, puis jeta un regard indéchiffrable vers la double-porte de la salle de réunion.

* * *

><p>Dans ladite salle, Aaron et Garland étaient toujours assis et discutaient de ce que l'espionne venait de leur annoncer.<p>

- On m'avait dit qu'elle était devenue un adjuchas, mais mes agents avaient perdu sa trace de suite après sa transformation, expliqua Aaron. C'est une chance que Kuraï l'ait vu, ça signifie qu'elle est toujours en course.

Le chevalier s'était accoudé à l'estrade et avait posé son menton sur le dos de ses mains jointes. Son regard écarlate se perdait dans le vide.

- Je continue à réprouver ce plan, rétorqua-t-il, visiblement ennuyé par l'annonce de Kuraï.

Aaron eut une légère grimace déçue. Comme quoi, son sourire en banane n'était finalement pas irrémédiablement collé à son visage.

- Bon sang, Garland, je te rappelle que tu étais d'accord. Alors, par pitié, cesse de te plaindre un peu. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère.

Le chevalier lui lança un regard incrédule, ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire à l'argenté.

- Oui, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle ferait si j'en avais une. Mais bon, comme ça fait un bail que je suis un hollow... Allez, quoi, essaye un peu de t'amuser de temps en temps. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je pensais organiser une petite fête costumée. Tu préfères quel thème ? Pirates des Caraïbes, Star Wars, Twilight ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

Garland ferma les yeux, secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

* * *

><p>A Soul Society, la routine avait repris ses droits. Malgré tout, certains (les neuf dixième de la population du Seireitei, en fait) s'étaient autorisé à fêter la victoire des armées de la Cour sur Aizen le félon et sa horde de monstrueux hollows.<p>

Les wizards, officiers shinigamis piégés cent ans plus tôt par Aizen et forcés à l'exil suite à leur hollowmorphose forcée, avaient été réhabilités et réintégrés dans les rangs.

Ainsi, Shinji, Kensei et Rose avaient repris leurs postes de capitaine, laissés vacants par la défection des trois traitres. Pour les autres, c'était un peu plus compliqué, mais Yamamoto trouverait bien une solution.

Hiyori, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été tranchée en deux, était de nouveau en un seul morceau. Les soins de Retsu Unohana et de Orihime conjugués avaient permis à la partie inférieure de son corps de retrouver sa place. Du coup, la petite blonde était de nouveau en état de martyriser sa proie favorite, à savoir Shinji. Et bien que celui-ci se plaignait et disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il regrettait qu'elle soit autant en forme, il était en vérité soulagé et heureux de voir son amie ainsi.

Les blessures avaient toutes été soignées. Soi Fon et Hachi avaient retrouvé leur bras détruit par Barragan, Matsumoto était remise entièrement, et même Hinamori allait bien – physiquement, du moins, car sur le plan mentale, elle en avait repris encore un sacré coup.

Même dans le Hueco Mundo, les évènements étaient pris avec joie et bonne humeur. Après tout, la perspective de voir des shinigamis commander à des hollows avec quelque chose de choquant, de déshonorant, et plusieurs meutes avaient eu dans l'idée de s'allier pour éliminer tous ces traitres et ces lâches qui s'étaient, de leur point de vue, aplatis comme des larves devant leurs ennemis héréditaires.

Kasumi, elle, s'en fichait.

Elle planait majestueusement, dans le ciel éternellement nocturne, et se repassait en boucle les images de la veille.

Cette fluctuation de puissants réïatsus, cet arrancar que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre... Elle se rendait compte à quel point il était possible de progresser. Mais en aurait-elle la possibilité ? Elle doutait qu'il suffise de le vouloir pour le pouvoir.

Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par l'émission d'un réïatsu de haut niveau, non loin d'elle. Pas suffisant pour vraiment l'inquiéter, mais son possesseur devait être en mesure de lui donner un minimum de fil à retordre.

Intéressant. D'habitude, les hollows et menos qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là ne valait pas tripette... si on ne comptait pas, bien sûr, la population de Las Noches qu'elle n'avait que vaguement ressentit.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle vira vers sa droite et remonta la piste. Sa vision exacerbée remarqua bientôt la source de l'énergie spirituelle.

Assis sur un rocher, un adjuchas aux allures de frelon attendait, l'observait. Sous son masque, la dragonne fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi cet insecte poireautait là, immobile, dégageant son réïatsu comme un phare émettrait de la lumière en pleine nuit ? Et pourquoi Kasumi eut-elle l'étrange sensation que ce réïatsu lui était familier ?

Face à cette avalanche de questions, elle décida d'aller voir ça de plus près. Mais prudemment quand même. Après tout, qui sait ce qui dort sous les sables du Hueco Mundo ?

Kasumi piqua vers le frelon blanc, puis, arrivée à une centaine de mètres, elle freina et se laissa tomber au sol. Après quoi elle s'approcha, lentement, surement, comme un fauve s'approcherait de sa proie, sans quitter l'autre des yeux.

Ce faisant, elle en profita pour détailler l'étrange créature. Créature qui, quand elle ne volait pas, devait se déplacer sur deux longues jambes terminées par des pieds à trois doigts griffues. Ses deux bras s'achevaient de la même manière, avec un pouce et deux doigts sur chaque main. Son abdomen souple et long semblait pourvu d'un dard rétractable, et deux ailes translucides trônait sur son dos.

Quant à sa tête, elle se composait, entre autre, d'une bouche pleine de dents et encadrée par deux petites mandibules frémissantes, d'une paire d'antennes longues et segmentées, et de deux yeux dorés, lesquels l'observaient d'un air intéressé, curieux, dépourvus de toute animosité.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fait la moitié du chemin que le piège se referma. Partout autour d'elle, sortant du sable comme des diables de leur boite, des dizaines d'adjuchas l'encerclèrent. Et ces bougres, bien que moins puissants qu'elle, en avaient suffisamment sous le coude pour que leur nombre soit un problème.

Certains volaient, d'autres rampaient et creusaient le sol. D'autres encore avaient l'air d'être très rapides ou relativement forts. La dragonne en avait la carapace qui frissonnait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grondement sourd, proche du feulement d'un chat face à un chien qui le lorgnerait de trop près. Une chose était sûr, sauf si elle trouvait une bonne tactique, ça allait être serré.

L'un des adjuchas qui avait surgit presque sous son nez pris la parole. C'était un être grand et maigre, aux allures de squelette. Et celui qui, après le frelon, qui, étrangement, ne bougeait toujours pas, semblait être le plus puissant.

- Enfin on te tient, Ombre de la Mort, dit le squelette d'un ton triomphant. Ce que tu seras dés qu'on en aura fini avec toi.

- Plait-il ? Demanda la noire, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

- Tu sais que tu es devenue une vraie légende ? Repris le squelette. Insaisissable, imbattable, inarrêtable, indomptable...

- Ça commence à faire beaucoup de mot en -able, là, commenta Kasumi.

- On est pas mal à avoir des vues sur toi, à vouloir te rajouter à notre tableau de chasse et à vouloir se délecter de ton essence vitale. Mais comme t'es sacrément balèze, on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de te faire la peau, c'était de s'y mettre ensemble.

- … Si c'est pas malheureux, ça, fit la volante en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Vous avez eu une mince lueur d'intelligence, mais c'est pour vous comporter comme des lâches.

- Ta gueule ! Grogna le squelette. On est pas fou et on tient à notre peau.

Kasumi réfléchit à toute allure, et du regard, fit un rapide tour des forces en présence.

- Vous êtes, allez... disons une centaine. Vous pensez vraiment que ma carcasse va pouvoir vous sustenter tous ?

- C'est vrai, ça, remarqua un autre adjuchas. On pourra pas tous en profiter.

- On avait pourtant été clair, dit un autre. On s'y met tous ensemble pour la tuer, mais après, c'est chacun pour soi.

- C'est beau, la solidarité et l'entraide au Hueco Mundo, soupira la noire, faussement désespérée.

Elle eut la vague impression d'entendre quelqu'un pouffer de rire, mais crut que son ouïe lui avait jouer un tour. Elle se recentra sur son problème numéro un, à savoir cette meute unie par le seul et unique désir de la tuer.

Cela dit, cela faisait son affaire. Car des ennemis qui ne pouvaient se faire pleinement confiance n'était que moyennement dangereux.

- Bon, allez, assez perdu de temps ! S'exclama le chef de meute. Tous sur el...

Kasumi préféra prendre les devant et lui arracha la tête d'un coup de griffe. Puis elle lança une rafale de ceros sur les adjuchas qui lui faisaient face, avant de faucher ceux qui tentaient de l'attaquer par derrière de sa queue aux lames acérées. Elle prit finalement son envol quand les fouisseurs cherchèrent à la surprendre en la prenant par en dessous. Les volants devinrent par là-même son soucis numéro un, exception faite des ceros que les autres lui tiraient.

Afin d'être moins vulnérable aux attaques venant du sol, elle pris de l'altitude et put se concentrer sur les menos ailés. Ce fut rapidement la mêlée. Mais Kasumi en sortit en lançant une nouvelle rafale de ceros, enchainée avec des coups de queues, de griffes et de crocs.

- Impressionnant, ricana un adjuchas ailé aux allures de rapace, mais ça ne suffira pas.

Il ouvrit grand ses ailes et concentra son réïatsu en plusieurs points sur leur face interne. Les points de fluctuations devinrent des sphères d'énergie qui grossirent très vite. Quand l'oiseau de proie les jugea suffisamment chargées, il battit des ailes et les lança sur sa cible. Laquelle, attaquée de toute part par les autres aériens, n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque. Attaque qui explosa donc au beau milieu de la nuée, prenant tous les participants dans l'explosion.

Tandis que les cadavres chutaient, le rapace éclata d'un rire triomphant, rire qui mourut toutefois aussitôt lorsque le nuage se dissipa, révélant une Ombre de la Mort à la fois étonnée et déçue.

- Mai-euh ! T'as cassé mes jouets !

- Qu... Comment t'as réussi à survivre à ça ? Demanda le vautour, abasourdie.

- Bof, ça m'a à peine chatouillé, ton truc. Si tu veux voir un vrai ceros, j'en ai un super en stock.

Elle leva la tête, prit une grande inspiration, concentra une boule d'énergie verte devant sa bouche, puis elle baissa la tête et hurla en direction de l'oiseau. Et alors que son cri distordait l'air, le rayon partit en flèche et transperça sa cible... qui explosa sur le coup.

- … Cero Hurlant... Pas mal, comme nom... déclara satisfaite la dragonne pour elle-même.

Un cero venu du sol passa à quelques mètres d'elle, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il y a encore les autres guignols en bas. Bon voyons, comment il a fait, déjà ? Ah ! Oui, comme ça.

Elle étendit en grand ses ailes, puis concentra son réïatsu. Tout comme feu le rapace, elle obtint une bonne dizaine de petites sphères qui grossirent peu à peu. Puis elle battit des ailes et lâcha ses projectiles, qui filèrent comme des petits météores vers le sol.

- Pas encore assez puissant... marmonna-t-elle. Pour le nom, Cero Météore. Adjugé vendu.

Les impacts creusèrent des cratères et soulevèrent un épais nuage de sable. Kasumi sentie bon nombre de réïatsus s'éteindre, preuve qu'elle avait fait mouche. Mais elle n'en avait tué qu'un petit quart, et principalement les fouisseurs, qui étaient sous terre et n'avait pas vu son attaque arriver. Quelques terrestres y étaient également passés, ceux qui étaient trop lent pour fuir la zone bombardée. Et au milieu de tout ce chaos, le frelon, toujours assis sur son rocher, restait imperturbable, se contentant d'observer.

Sans s'occuper de l'insectoïde, qui, de toute façon, semblait vouloir jouer les simples spectateurs, Kasumi piqua sur un des menos terrestres, utilisant sa technique favorite de l'atterrissage brutal et mortel sur le dos. Puis elle fonça sur l'adjuchas le plus proche et le tua, avant d'éviter de justesse un ver des sables qui voulu l'attraper. Elle tomba dans le piège d'un hollow-fourmilion mais en sortit grâce à ses ailes. Elle le tua d'un Cero Hurlant qu'elle maintint pour balayer les environs.

C'était la débandade chez les assaillants, et la dragonne noire n'éprouvait même pas l'envie de les traquer. Elle acheva les courageux et les fous qui ne voulaient pas abandonner, mais laissa partir les autres. Satisfaite de sa victoire, et heureuse de s'en être mieux tirer que ce qu'elle craignait, elle se dirigea vers le cadavre du défunt chef de la meute et entama son repas.

Elle arracha une bouchée de chair spirituelle et leva la tête, s'apercevant que le frelon n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les deux adjuchas se fixèrent, se jaugèrent. Mais aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement, aucun ne chercha à partir, ni à attaquer l'autre. Ils se contentèrent de s'observer.

- Tu ne m'attaques pas ? Demanda Kasumi au bout de quelques minutes.

- … Je devrais ? Répondit enfin, et d'une voix féminine, l'insecte.

_C'est une femelle comme moi,_ nota Kasumi.

Toutefois, la réponse de l'autre la surprenait un peu.

- Les autres ont tenté de me tuer. N'est-ce pas ton intention, à toi aussi ?

La guêpe se releva et s'avança lentement vers la dragonne, sa queue battant l'air à chacun de ses pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon but, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourtant, à ce que j'ai compris, tu m'as délibérément attiré dans leur piège.

- J'avais mes raisons.

Kasumi se redressa et s'avança vers l'autre adjuchas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était deux à trois fois plus grande que l'insecte, qui devait mesurer dans les deux mètres.

_Petit pour un adjuchas. Très petit._

- Et quelles sont ces raisons ? Demanda la dragonne.

- Je souhaitais te revoir. Car vois-tu, depuis notre première rencontre, je ne cesse de penser à toi. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous sommes liées, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Attends, on s'est déjà rencontré ?

La guêpe se recula de quelques pas, planta à nouveau son regard d'or dans les émeraudes de la noire et s'inclina avec respect. Alors, Kasumi eut un flash. Elle se revit dans la forêt des menos, sous forme de gillian, partageant une de ses proies avec un autre gillian destiné à évoluer. Un gillian qui s'était incliné de la même manière face à elle.

- C'était toi... comprit-elle.

- Après cette rencontre, j'ai fait mon chemin seule de mon côté. J'ai dévoré de nombreux gillians, puis ai évolué en adjuchas. Une fois sortie de la forêt des menos, j'ai continué de manger d'autres hollow afin d'évoluer. Mais j'ai aussi ressentit le besoin de te retrouver. Alors je me suis lancé à ta recherche. C'est durant cette recherche que j'ai rencontré le sac d'os et sa bande. Ils voulaient tuer l'Ombre de la Mort, et avait besoin de tous les adjuchas assez puissants pour te tenir tête. Comme je respectais les critères, ils m'ont engagée. Et comme j'étais la plus rapide, ils m'ont chargée de te traquer.

L'insecte se tourna vers l'horizon, là où se voyait encore, au loin, un immense bâtiment blanc.

- J'ai fini par retrouver ta trace à Las Noches. Après quoi, il a fallu faire vite pour rassembler la meute et préparer le piège.

Kasumi écoutait sans rien dire, mais là, un détail la chiffonnait.

- Si tu tenais tant que ça à me retrouver, mais pas à me tuer, pourquoi alors m'avoir laissé tomber dans le panneau sans rien dire, sans même me donner un coup de main ?

- Je voulais voir de quoi tu étais réellement capable. Voir si tu étais à la hauteur de ta légende, aussi forte qu'on le dit.

- … Je vois. Et ?

- Je suis pas déçue. Tu les as éliminé en beauté.

- Contente que le spectacle t'ait plu, maugréa Kasumi, amère.

La dragonne fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner. Le frelon voleta à ses côtés.

- Eh ! Attends ! On pourrait peut-être voyager ensemble, dit-elle.

- Voyager ensemble ? Répéta Kasumi qui était sur la défensive.

- Oui ! J'ignore encore pourquoi tu m'attires autant. Mais qui sait, je découvrirai peut-être pourquoi en t'accompagnant. Et puis on pourrait se créer une meute à nous, évoluer vers le stade de vasto lorde, ce genre de chose...

- Je ne suis pas sûre de te faire confiance, l'informa la dragonne.

- Je suis pas du genre à frapper par derrière, répliqua l'insecte. Et si je me suis associée aux autres, ce n'est pas pour autant que je partage leur vision des choses.

La noire s'arrêta et observa attentivement la guêpe. Elle se surpris à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition de l'insecte. Il faut dire aussi que, depuis le temps qu'elle vivait au Hueco Mundo, elle avait toujours été seule. Seule avec une sensation de vide de plus en plus difficile à combler.

Au début, il lui suffisait de dévorer d'autres hollows pour être satisfaite. Mais depuis son évolution en adjuchas, elle se rendait compte que cette sensation était bien distincte de la seule faim qui la tenaillait jusque là. Pendant longtemps, elle avait cherché à comprendre ce qu'était cette sensation de manque. Elle se rendit compte qu'en parlant avec la frelonne, en tenant avec elle une conversation qui ne faisait pas office de prélude à un combat, elle se sentait... bien. Détendue. Heureuse. Comme si... comme si elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait.

Elle jaugea une nouvelle fois la petite adjuchas, laquelle dégageait une aura bienveillante et paisible. Son instinct lui assurait que l'insectoïde était digne de confiance, intuition appuyée par le fait que, il fallait bien le reconnaître, elle n'avait rien tenté contre elle.

Décidant de prendre le risque, Kasumi haussa les épaules.

- Bon, ok, soupira-t-elle. Tu peux venir avec moi. Mais si jamais tu t'es moqué de moi...

L'autre bondit de joie.

- Ouais ! Youpi ! T'en fais pas, tu peux vraiment compter sur moi.

- Mouais, j'espère que je fais pas erreur.

La faim les pris alors, et les poussa à se pencher sur les cadavres d'adjuchas qui trainaient encore par-ci par-là sur le sable blanc.

Au bout d'un moment, entre deux bouchées, Kasumi se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait un détail important au sujet de sa nouvelle alliée. Et c'était très certainement réciproque.

- Au fait, dit-elle, je m'appelle Kasumi. Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Drace, répondit l'autre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fini pour ce coup-ci. La suite... je sais pas quand. Dans le mois à venir, je pense. Promis ^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 : Yuuhei et Ein

**Avé, lecteurs, celui qui va se faire lyncher pour son retard vous salue !**

**Voici (enfin) le chapitre 10. Que je vous laisse lire.**

**Bleach, persos et univers à Kubo, persos originaux à moi, toussa toussa...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre dix<strong>

**Yuuhei et Ein **

- RHAAA ! J'SUIS CREVE !

- Pas assez, visiblement.

Aya tenta de se déboucher l'oreille dans laquelle Kyojin venait de hurler. Hiro et Misa ne purent réprimer un fou-rire.

- Mais c'est vrai que l'exercice d'aujourd'hui était crevant, reconnu le « chef » du groupe.

- Le plus à plaindre est Hinamoto-san, rappela la blonde. Le pauvre, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec lui, Hiro.

- Bah, ça lui fera les pieds, à cette petite fouine. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies de la pitié pour lui. Moi, il me court sur le système. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'expédier dans un nid de gillian.

- Ça, c'est pas gentil.

- De toute façon, intervint Aya, les gillians n'ont pas de nids.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le colosse. Moi, je croyais ?

- Si tu avais écouté en cours, tu saurais que les gillian vivent dans une sorte de. souterrain sous les sables du Hueco Mundo, soupira la châtain. Tanaka-sensei l'a pourtant dit et répété.

- Bof, les cours, ça me gonfle.

La petite bande profitait d'une pause bien méritée après une dure journée de cours et d'exercices intensifs. Un an de ce rythme de vie avait commencé à endurcir leur corps et leur esprit, et ils commençaient à faire preuve d'un certain talent.

Misa se sentait bien, parmi ses amis. Comme elle était plutôt du genre discrète et effacée, elle arrivait à s'entendre bien avec tout le monde. Au pire, ses relations avec les autres étaient neutres. Les rivalités, les conflits et les prises de tête, elle laissait ça aux garçons, toujours prêts à en découdre. Aya, quant à elle, jouait le rôle de la voix de la raison.

Concernant son niveau, elle s'avérait assez douée, notamment dans la maitrise du kido, avec une nette préférence pour les techniques défensives, curatives et de soutien. L'agressivité n'était pas son fort, aussi, le hado et le maniement du sabre n'étaient pas les domaines où elle faisait le plus preuve de zèle. Pourtant, elle n'en était pas moins adroite avec un sabre dans les mains, et Hiro déplorait qu'elle n'exploite pas plus cette aptitude particulière.

Les jeunes gens étaient en train de plaisanter et de repasser à la loupe leur journée, quand Tanaka vint les rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, jeune gens, on profite du beau temps ?

- On aurait tort de s'en priver, non ? Répliqua Hiro.

- Hu-hu. J'en conviens. Et puis vous le méritez bien, surtout que les examens de fin d'année approchent à grand pas.

- Ah, mince ! Râla Aya. Me voilà stressée, maintenant.

- Déjà, nota Misa.

- Vu vos résultats, je me fais aucun soucis, rassura le professeur. Même toi, Kyojin, tu devrais t'en sortir, même si tu n'écoute pas mon cours...

- Ah, tu vois que c'est pas important, fit le grand d'un ton triomphal à son amie.

- … Néanmoins, poursuivit l'enseignant, il arrivera un moment où tes talents de combattants ne suffiront pas à compenser ton manque d'intérêt pour les autres matières. Même les soldats de la onzième ont besoin d'un minimum de connaissances dans les différents domaines. C'est pas parce qu'on est une brute épaisse bas de plafond qu'il faut être totalement inculte.

Les élèves observèrent leur maitre avec des yeux ronds. C'était eux qui avaient mal entendu où Tanaka venait de parler d'une des treize divisions en des termes peu élogieux.

- Bah quoi ? S'étonna l'homme à lunette. C'est pas parce que je fais partie du corps enseignant que j'ai pas le droit d'avoir un avis tranché sur la question.

- En tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de le réussir, cet examen, affirma Hiro d'un air déterminé.

- Au fait, vous avez déjà réfléchit à la division dans laquelle vous souhaitiez aller ? Demanda l'enseignant.

- La onzième ! S'exclama Kyojin.

- La neuvième, je pense, fit Aya en réfléchissant.

- Pas de préférences, fit le brun.

- Pas la moindre idée, marmonna la blonde.

- Sauf la douze, ajoutèrent-ils tous deux en chœur.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et éclatèrent de rire, imités par leurs deux camarades, tandis que Tanaka continuait le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est vrai que la douzième division n'est pas très populaire. Il faut reconnaître que Mayuri-taicho est un peu... particulier.

- Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, il n'hésite pas à faire des expériences sur ses soldats, l'informa Aya.

- Et à les transformer en bombes, ajouta Hiro.

- Je me vois mal finir comme ça, fit Misa qui s'imaginait explosant avec une grimace de dégout.

- Moi non plus ! Hurla presque le colosse.

- Crie encore une fois comme ça et je te jure qu'on retrouvera tes tripes un peu partout dans le Seireitei, menaça Aya. Ce sera comme si Mayuri-taicho t'avait changé en bombe.

Le colosse blêmit, et les autres éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.

Et ce faisant, Misa ne put s'empêcher de penser.

_Et toi, Onee-chan ? T'amuses-tu autant, là où tu es ? As-tu seulement des amis ?_

* * *

><p>- J'm'ennuie... marmonna Drace.<p>

- Ça, t'avais qu'à pas finir ta part d'adjuchas trop vite, lui répondit la dragonne noire.

- Y en a encore un de vivant ?

Kasumi observa le tas de cadavres qui les entourait.

- A priori... non.

- Rrrrraaaahhhh...

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que les deux femelles adjuchas erraient ensemble dans le vaste désert du Hueco Mundo. Et Kasumi le reconnaissait volontiers, ça lui plaisait de ne plus être seule.

Drace était assez forte et rapide pour ne pas être un boulet, et elle était d'un naturel joyeux et fonceur, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la créature noire au ruban rouge. Et surtout, l'insecte était quelqu'un de fidèle et de loyal. Une alliée digne de confiance, sur lequel Kasumi pouvait compter. Point important dans un monde où quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent (si c'est pas quatre-vingt-dix-neuf) des habitants n'avait que leur seul et unique intérêt en tête.

Les deux adjuchas étaient donc devenues les meilleurs amies, mais ce, au plus grand déplaisir de la grande majorité des meutes qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur route. Et l'une de ces meutes venait justement d'en faire les frais.

Kasumi trônait sur une pierre et finissait d'engloutir l'un des adjuchas les plus puissants du groupe perdant. Elle sentait s'écouler en elle le flux d'énergie de sa proie. Elle se sentait... plus forte.

Drace aussi mangeait. Car après tout, elle était comme tous les adjuchas normalement constitués : poussée par le besoin d'évoluer, de devenir plus fort, de devenir un vasto lorde. Même si elle savait que rien ne garantissait qu'elle y parvienne. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

Quand elles eurent fini leur macabre festin, elles se remirent en route. C'est à dire que Drace se percha sur le dos de Kasumi qui s'envola à tir d'aile en provoquant un violent nuage de sable.

- Dis, tu pourrais pas voler toute seule comme une grande ? Demanda la noire.

- Tu vas trop vite pour moi, répondit l'insecte. Pour un kilomètre que je fais, t'en fais cent.

- Quelle idée, aussi, d'avoir des p'tites ailes de mouches ?

- Toi, l'gros porteur, la ramène pas.

La dragonne tiqua. Une de leur petites prises de becs quotidiennes commençait

- Qui c'est qu'tu traites de grosse, microbe ? Grogna Kasumi en regardant par dessus son épaule.

- Le tank aérien qui me traite de micro... Kasumi, attention au ro...

- Bwarf ! Fit la dragonne en s'écrasant sur l'énorme bloc situé sur son chemin.

- ...cher, termina Drace qui avait quitté son perchoir avant l'impact. Ça va ?

- Ouille...

Kasumi secoua la tête afin de chasser les trente-six chandelles qui dansaient la salsa devant ses yeux.

- Voilà ce que c'est de pas regarder où on va quand on vole à basse altitude, se moqua la guêpe.

- Mais on est à dix mètres du sol ! Et dans une zone censée être plate comme le dos de la main !

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à l'obstacle contre lequel elle s'était heurtée.

- Qui est l'andouille qu'a mis ce caillou ici ?

- … Gneuh... J'suis un caillou ?

Les deux femelles eurent les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- CA PARLE ! s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur

Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres et se posèrent au sol, tandis que l'énorme chose se mit en mouvement. Elle se retourna, et les deux compagnes virent qu'il s'agissait... d'un énorme adjuchas.

Il avait une forme humanoïde, avec de puissants bras sur-développés sur lesquels il prenait appui à la manière d'un gorille. Sa carapace était lisse, hormis les deux énormes piques qui prolongeaient ses omoplates. Quant à son masque, il était allongé, avec de petits yeux vifs et une bouche qui occupait les deux-tiers de l'espace.

- Ouah... commença Drace.

- On dirait presque un gillian, nota Kasumi.

Le géant bailla, et la dragonne put constater qu'il pouvait l'avaler en une seule bouchée.

- Un adjuchas géant avec une bouche qui peut s'ouvrir comme ça, remarqua l'insecte, comme en écho aux pensées de son amie. Tu veux mon avis ? Ça craint.

- Ça va pas d'réveiller les honnêtes gens qui dorment ? Râla le colosse.

- Dé... désolé, firent les deux amies en s'inclinant.

- Z'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça. Pas vrai, Yuu ?

Silence. Les filles observèrent le géant sans comprendre, puis échangèrent un regard. L'autre poussa un soupir.

- Il est sourd où quoi ? Yuu ? YUU ?

Il se tourna alors vers une sorte d'arbre. Mais Kasumi vit de suite que ce n'était pas un arbre.

L'énorme adjuchas inspira un bon coup, puis se pencha vers ce qui était en fait un autre adjuchas, lequel dormait.

- YUUUUUHHHHHEEEEEIIIII !

L'autre cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ?

- Pas trop tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? On est attaqués ? Y a le feu au désert ? Le jour se lève ?

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite, et à toute vitesse.

- Bah dis donc, il a un de ces débits, celui-là, fit Drace.

- Ça lui arrive de reprendre son souffle ? Se demanda Kasumi.

Le géant semblait avoir l'habitude, puisqu'il se contenta de pointer les nouvelles arrivantes du doigt.

- On a de la visite. Elles m'ont réveillé.

Le dénommé Yuuhei lança un regard dubitatif à son compère.

- Oh... Dommage. Pauvre chou, tu t'en remettras pas.

- J'suis sérieux. Si je fais pas mes vingt heures de sommeil d'affilée, j'me sens raplaplat.

- Sauf que d'après moi, ça fait presque trente heures qu'on roupille, donc, debout tout le monde, sonnez trompettes, c'est l'heure du p'tit-dèj.

- Et c'est là qu'on intervint, chuchota la guêpe à la dragonne.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Oui, le p'tit-dèj, je te parie ce que tu veux que ça va être nous.

- Et puisque vous êtes là, vous deux, poursuivit l'excité, autant en profiter. Ça n'a rien de personnel, l'instinct de survie, absolue nécessité, tout ça tout ça...

- Tiens ! Tu vois ?

- Ah, oui...

Mais les filles n'étaient pas inquiètes. Elles venaient de faire le plein, et les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air bien redoutables.

- Très bien, Ein, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à l'attaque.

- C'EST PARTI !

Le colosse leva un des énormes bras et frappa le sol de toutes ses forces. Ce fut comme si un violent séisme venait de se déclencher, et le sol se disloqua. Heureusement, Kasumi et Drace avaient des ailes et de bons réflexes.

- La vache ! Je crois qu'on les a peut-être sous-estimés ! S'exclama Drace.

- Et pas qu'un peu, fit une voix dans leur dos.

Yuuhei, bien que dépourvu d'ailes, avait atteint leur niveau. Il balança sans attendre un cero que les volantes évitèrent de justesse.

- Il arrive à masquer son réïatsu ! Remarqua la guêpe.

- Et l'autre est capable de soulever des montagnes... au sens propre ! Ajouta Kasumi tandis que Ein venait en effet d'arracher un énorme bloc du sol.

- J'te propose un truc, ma grande ! Tu prends le gros, je prend le petit.

- Ça marche !

- Vous croyez avoir vos chances ? Ricana ledit petit.

Drace en profita pour le détailler. Yuuhei était maigre comme un clou, et assez grand. Ses bras étaient squelettiques, ses mains osseuses et ses longs doigts effilés s'achevaient sur des griffes semblables à des scalpels. Au repos ,ses jambes étaient cachées sous sa carapace qui s'évasait vers le bas, donnant vraiment l'impression d'un tronc d'arbre. Mais en mouvement, elles se dépliaient, et ainsi, il ressemblait à une sorte de grosse mante religieuse. D'ailleurs, son masque évoquait une mante religieuse.

- Beuh, c'que t'es moche ! Fit Drace.

- Tu peux parler !

Un duel aérien s'engagea entre les deux insectes, l'une portée par ses « ailes de mouche », l'autre lévitant par un autre procédé. L'un utilisait ses mains griffues, l'autre jouant de son dard. De l'autre côté, l'adjuchas géant visait la dragonne et s'apprêtait à lui jeter son bloc de roche sur la tête.

- Moi, mon déjeuner, je l'aime bien plat.

- Essaye un peu, pour voir ! Le provoqua Kasumi...

… qui passa en super-vitesse lorsque le projectile lui fonça dessus.

- Raté ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Erreur !

- Qu...

La noire fut percutée par le bloc que le géant, avec une vitesse aberrante vu sa grosse masse, avait rattrapé et relancé avant que son adversaire ait eu le temps de comprendre. La pauvre Kasumi fut projeté au loin et s'écrasa au sol.

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Se moqua le colosse en jonglant avec son projectile.

Kasumi se releva, silencieuse. Elle étendit ses ailes et redécolla, puis elle revint faire face son adversaire, lequel riait.

- T'en veux encore ? Très bien !

Il jeta à nouveau son rocher, mais cette fois-ci, la dragonne n'esquiva pas. Elle tendit son cou et concentra son réïatsu dans sa gueule. La seconde d'après, le cero vert fusa dans un hurlement assourdissant vers l'énorme objet volant, qui éclata à l'impact. Mais loin d'être arrêté, le rayon poursuivit sa route en direction de Ein. Le géant, surpris, ne l'esquiva que de justesse. Du coup, le cero se dirigea droit vers les deux autres duellistes.

- Oups, fit Drace en le voyant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Yuuhei.

Les deux insectes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre une fraction de seconde avant que le laser ne les atteigne.

- Eh, mais c'est dangereux ! S'exclama la mante.

- Bordel, Kasumi ! Gaffe où tu tires ! Râla Drace en rejoignant son amie.

- Désolé, c'était pas prévu, s'excusa la noire.

Les filles observèrent les deux mâles qui s'étaient eux aussi réunis.

- Ils sont forts, pas vrai ? Demanda Drace.

- Ça relève le niveau. Je commençais à trouver nos combats trop faciles.

De l'autre côté...

- Intéressant... Très intéressant, murmurait Yuuhei, qui s'était posé sur l'épaule de Ein.

- Elles ont l'air plus balèzes qu'il n'y parait, fit le colosse, admiratif. Yuu, je crois que ça promet.

- En effet. Avec ces deux-là à notre tableau de chasse, on devrait faire un pas supplémentaire sur le chemin de l'évolution. Que dis-je, un bond.

- Mais faut encore qu'on les tue, et apparemment, c'est pas gagné.

- Alors cessons de discuter, et à l'attaque.

Les deux mâles se séparèrent, prirent leur élan, et foncèrent vers leurs adversaires.

- Kasumi, ils attaquent !

- Alors allons-y.

Les deux femelles imitèrent leurs opposants et filèrent à leur rencontre. La déflagration provoquée par les deux chocs balaya le sable sur une grande zone alentour.

Drace et Yuuhei reprirent leur duel avec plus d'acharnement, frappant, esquivant et parant. De leur côté, Ein tentait d'écraser Kasumi, mais celle-ci voltigeait autour de lui, telle un moucheron. Mais un moucheron capable de tirer des rayons d'énergie qui laissaient des cratères fumants là où leur cible se trouvait quelques secondes avant l'impact.

Le combat dura ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Jusqu'à ce que Kasumi, fatiguée, fit signe à Drace et prit de la hauteur. Yuuhei n'avait rien remarqué, trop pris par son combat, et Ein s'attendait à une attaque à distance qu'il esquiverait comme les autres. Mais la dragonne avait une autre idée en tête. Elle concentra son énergie en plusieurs point, fit grossir les sphères vertes, et les projeta sur son adversaire.

Surpris par la vitesse des tirs, Ein ne put les éviter totalement. Quant à Yuuhei, distrait par le soudain éclat de lumière, il se laissa attraper par Drace qui le lança dans la zone de tir.

- Et m...

Les deux mâles se prirent la pluie de cero sur la tête, et l'instant d'après, une violente explosion balaya toute la zone. Drace se jeta à l'abri derrière un rocher proche, tandis que Kasumi observait la scène depuis les airs.

L'épais nuage de sable et de poussière soulevé par l'explosion mit quelque temps à se dissiper, temps que les filles mirent à profit pour se regrouper devant l'abri de la guêpe.

- Je crois qu'on les a eu, déclara cette dernière.

- Mouais, attendons voir ce qu'il en est avant de se féliciter.

A leur grande surprise, les deux autres étaient toujours en un seul morceau. A terre, salement amochés, mais toujours vivants. Les deux compagnes échangèrent un regard impressionné et s'approchèrent des deux vaincus. Vaincus car l'un comme l'autre essayaient en vain de se relever.

- Raaah... grogna la mante. Je... je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir, là.

Ein se contenta de grommeler une réponse inaudible. Yuuhei lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'être interpellé par une ombre qui le couvrait. Il leva la tête et vit la dragonne qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous êtes vachement fort pour avoir survécu à mon Cero Météore dit-elle. Pourtant, je l'ai pas mal amélioré depuis que j'ai appris cette technique.

- Mais on a pas été assez fort pour vous battre, dit Yuu en baissant la tête. Soit, j'accepte mon sort. Fais de nous ce qu'il te plaira.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de grâce.

… Qui ne vint pas.

- Relève-toi, dit Kasumi. Et toi aussi, mon grand, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du géant. Et venez, on a plein de choses à faire.

Les deux autres se relevèrent tant bien que mal, mais l'incompréhension régnait dans leur regard.

- Attends, tu comptes laisser en vie, ou quoi ? S'étonna Ein.

- Ouaip.

- Quoi ? Attends, on a perdu, tu dois nous achever, protesta l'insecte.

Kasumi se retourna vers les deux compères, et un sourire malicieux se dessina sous son masque.

- Tu as bien dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de vous, non ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent, complètement perdu, tandis que Drace pouffait discrètement de rire dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda Yuu.

- J'ai l'intention de former une petite meute, constituée d'adjuchas de haut niveau. Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre, et vous avez survécu à une attaque qui a déjà tué des centaines de menos de toutes classes et de tous niveaux. Ça prouve que vous êtes sur le haut du panier.

La dragonne s'approcha de ses compagnons potentiels d'un pas lent et mesuré.

- Non seulement, je vous laisse en vie, mais je vous offre la possibilité de continuer à évoluer. Ensemble, devenons des vasto lordes, soyons les êtres les plus puissants du Hueco Mundo et régnons sur ce désert et ses habitants.

Les deux mâles l'observèrent, légèrement incrédules.

- Bien entendu, poursuivi Kasumi, si ça vous déplait tant, vous pouvez toujours vous faire hara-kiri. Ou vous entretuer, comme bon vous semble. Mais si vous faites ça, je serai très fâchée.

Le regard qu'elle leur lança les firent frissonner. Puis Yuuhei prit une bonne inspiration avant de se tourner vers son camarade.

- Bon ben... C'est pas comme si on avait forcément le choix non plus, hein ?

- Vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Drace. Elle fait peur sur le coup, mais en fait, elle est pas méchante.

- Merci de me casser ma baraque, répliqua la dragonne, blasée.

- A ton service, chef, fit la guêpe d'un ton mutin.

Les deux mâles échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Légèrement amusé, cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Yuuhei à son ami.

- Elles ont pas l'air mal, ces femelles/. Assez fortes pour nous faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et avec le sens de l'humour.

- Donc... On accepte ?

- Ouais, acquiesça le titan. Mais si ça vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des filles, on va quand même prendre le temps de se remettre.

- Ok.

Peu après, la petite meute se mit en route et se dirigea vers l'horizon, sans but précis, hormis celui de devenir les maitres de l'étendue désertique qui les entourait.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps...<p>

- On nous a signalé plusieurs disparitions inexpliqués dans ce secteur, annonça Kuraïhoshi.

Les Mascaras Negras au grand complet s'étaient rendus sur un plateau de calcaire situé à l'entrée d'une passe qui serpentait au sein d'un des quelques reliefs qui brisaient la plate monotonie du Hueco Mundo.

- D'après le seul message que mes espions ont réussi à m'envoyer, poursuivit la brune en rouge et or, l'ennemi semble être humain.

- Des humains ? S'étonna Aaron. Pas des shinigamis ?

- Ils avaient le réïatsu d'humains, expliqua Aka. Dotés d'une grande puissance et de pouvoirs spirituels, mais humain malgré tout.

- Des fullbringers ? Demanda Fujin.

- Trop nombreux pour ça, il paraît qu'ils étaient au moins une cinquantaine. Les fullbringers sont peut-être nombreux, mais je doute qu'ils s'amusent à se regrouper et à débarquer ici juste pour casser du hollow à la chaine. En plus, ils semblent utiliser des sources de réïatsu externes, contrairement aux fullbringers qui utilisent leur source interne.

- Il n'existe qu'une catégorie d'humains qui recours à ce genre de méthode, nota l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

- En effet, confirma une voix venant de derrière eux.

Les arrancars se tournèrent et virent non pas cinquante mais au moins deux ou trois cents hommes et femmes vêtus de blanc.

- Quincys, marmonna Garland.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, mon vieux, s'amusa Aaron.

- Je croyais que les shinigamis les avaient pratiquement tous exterminés, s'étonna Ozras.

- J'ai déjà dit que ces clowns étaient pas fichus de faire leur boulot correctement ? Grogna Shyriuu.

- Pas depuis trente ans, lui répondit la petite blonde en robe mauve.

- Mesdames, messieurs, commença celui qui semblait être le chef de l'armée blanche, cette région est désormais sous la domination du Vandenreich. Rendez-vous bien gentiment, et, qui sait, peut-être qu'on ne vous fera pas trop souffrir.

Il avait un air suffisant et un sourire arrogant. Mais il perdit vite son trop plein d'assurance quand les arrancars réagirent de façon inattendue : ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Enfin, tous, sauf Garland, qui se contenta d'arquer un sourcil de surprise et d'incrédulité.

Quand ils parvinrent à se calmer, les arrancars observèrent leurs nouveaux ennemis avec dédain.

- C'est quoi, ces clowns ? S'amusa Ozras.

- Visiblement, ces gens ne savent pas à qui ils ont çà faire, déclara Aaron. Je pense qu'il est temps de le leur expliquer.

- On y va à fond ? Demanda Fujin.

- Non, pas la peine de gâcher notre énergie sur de pareils déchets. Dix pour cent devrait suffire. Quinze, à tout casser.

Avant que les quincys aient eu le temps de réagir, les sept arrancars noirs s'étaient jetés sur eux, et le massacre commença.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plus.<p>

La suite viendra... je sais pas quand ^^" (non, pitié, pas la tête ! ).

A tchao XD


End file.
